Somebody I Used to Know
by SnowStarLuna
Summary: AH/AU Sookie's world crashed down around her with one phone message.
1. Chapter 1 Shattered Dreams

**Somebody I Used to Know**

**AH/AU Sookie's world crashed down around her with one phone message.**

**AN: Hello all my lovely readers so this is a new story of mine that I am working on. I am sort of stuck with C and C at the moment so I am trying to get my mojo back. My muse has been off track and I can't seem to get where I want with C and C so I have been trying to write whatever I can which lead me to this and a few other stories ideas I have playing around with. I may post one of those as well if I fell like the ideas will go somewhere. Anyway I had the idea for this story after listing to the song of the same title as my story. Please tell me what you think of this one so I know if you all want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: The only time I will write this out for this fan fiction the characters are not mine nor are any songs mentioned or any other pop cutler references. The title of the story is the same title as a song by Gotye.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Shattered Dreams**

I was sitting in my reading language arts methods class when my phone buzzed on the table. I looked at it and noticed that it was my fiancé Bill. I just let it got to voice mail turning my attention back to my professor. After class I picked up my phone to see that he had left a message and it was super long.

"Hey Ames, I'll meet you up at the café in a few minutes I just want to listen to my messages." I told my friend Amelia as we were leaving the classroom.

"'k I'll save you a seat." She said as she walked away.

I sat down on the bench outside of the classroom. I typed in my password and listened to the message. Bill must have butt dialed me cause I did not hear anything but fabric moving and muffled voices for the first thirty seconds. I was about to delete the message when I heard a moan. That was weird I thought to myself and continued to listen. Then I heard something that broke my heart. The moan turned into another then a grunt and then I heard "Oh Bill don't stop." and "You like that you dirty girl." I dropped my phone and started to cry. I knew those voices just like I knew what was happening during that phone call. Lorena had been "friends" with Bill for years and worked with him at RavensCroft Inc. I could not believe that I had been so blind. I have been dating Bill for three years when he proposed to me in May. We were going to wait till I finished school to get married. I only had this semester and then I would be student teaching in the spring. I had just started to plan our wedding for the next summer. Bill had been so supportive of the fact that I wanted to wait till be got married to have sex. He said that he valued my morals and that it was a shame that more girls were not like me. We were not even living together yet. He was such a fucking hypocrite. I looked down at my finger and at the ring he had given me. It was the monster of a diamond surrounded by a bunch of other smaller ones and not really my taste. But Bill had been so excited when he proposed to tell me all about how he had been saving up for it and he thought I should have the best that money could buy. He even had it inscribed with "Sweetheart" his pet name for me. I had thought that it was so endearing when he gave that to me. My tears had turned into sobs. I had been sitting there for a long time when Amelia came back to find me.

"Sookie what's wrong? I have been waiting up there for almost twenty minutes." She asked sitting down next to me on the bench. I couldn't talk and just pointed at my phone. She grabbed it from the floor. "I don't get it Sookie." She said handing me my phone.

I got the message to play again and handed it back to her. "Just listen." I cried.

"That ass, well I can't say that I saw this coming but it is good you found out before you married him." She swore and tried to console me.

"I guess you're right. I just can't believe he would do that. Cheese and crackers do you think this has been going on the whole time? Why wasn't I enough?" I started to question myself. Was it so bad that I wanted to wait? Is that was drove him to have sex with someone else? My sobs increased.

"Sookie this is not your fault he is just a slimy weasel who couldn't keep it in his pants. You will be better off without him. Come on we can tell Professor Meriwether that we are going to miss class I know that she will understand. Then we can ride the bus back to your apartment and drown your sorrows in ice cream. How does that sound?" Amelia offered.

"I don't think I could concentrate anyway." I agreed as she walked with me to Meriwether's office. She was sitting at her desk eating a sandwich when we knocked on the door. Professor Meriwether's office was a little shoe box of a room with barely enough room for her desk and a set of chairs. Her walls were decorated with lots of professional artwork and children's drawings.

"Girls what can I do for you?" She asked setting down her lunch. Her bright smile faded a bit when she saw my face. "Sookie are you alright?" Meriwether was one of my professors that actually to the time to get to know her students. She was extremely kind and understanding. I shook my head. I was not sure how to explain what was wrong. I will forever be grateful that Amelia was with me.

"Sookie got a really bad phone call last class…" She looked at me before she continued to make sure it was ok to share everything. "Her fiancé Bill is apparently cheating on her and somehow called her while having sex with someone else." I could not believe that my disaster of a day could be summed up in so few words.

"Oh Sookie I am so sorry. Don't worry about coming to class this afternoon. I have one of the other girls tape the lecture for you. Amelia are you going to stay with her?" Meriwether enquired handing me a tissue to blot my eyes.

"If that's alright I was planning on it. I don't think she should be by herself. I mean I know that I would not want to be if it was me." Amelia replied.

"No problem at all. I will even talk to your other professors and let them know you probably won't be in class tomorrow. You take the weekend and get yourself feeling better and then we can deal with things next week." She encouraged.

"Thank you. I just don't know …" I started crying again. Amelia put her arm around me and hugged me.

"I will see both you girls next week hopefully." Meriwether said getting up to give me a hug as well. After some more tissues and another hug she sent us on our way. I sort of blindly followed Amelia to the bus stop. By the time we had gotten back to my apartment I had almost cried myself out. My apartment was relatively new and very modern. The complex had been built only a few years ago. Jessica and I were only the second tenants to have lived there. We were on the second floor on the north side of the building. Our apartment was decorated with a hodgepodge of hand me down furniture and several of Jessica's paintings. She was double majoring in Art History and Studio Art. She was really good at what she does. She even did painting of me and Bill when she found out we had gotten engaged.

"Sookie go take a shower and then put on something comfy. I will get the ice cream and something for us to watch. When is Jessica going to be back?" She asked heading to the kitchen.

"Not till after ten she is working tonight." I answered heading to my room to get yoga pants and a tank top. I went to the bathroom and did what she suggested. Taking a shower might not have fixed me emotionally but it did make me feel a tiny bit better. I got dressed and curled up in my club chair with a quilt my Gran had made me.

"I decided that you need to watch some movies and have a girl's night so Pam is going to come over with pizza and other junk after her class is done. She said that she is going to raid Eric's stash of vodka and we are going to get trashed." Amelia said enthusiastically. Pam was Amelia's girlfriend and she was a good friend of mine. Eric was her older brother. He worked at their mother's company which just happened to be RavensCroft Inc. Amelia got up and put in her first choice of movies Finding Nemo. My phone started to ring playing Love Story. It was the ring tone that I had set for Bill after he purposed. Amelia recognized it and took it from me. She then ignored the call and turned my phone off setting it back down like nothing happened. She handed me a spoon and the pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. I sat their crying into my ice cream not really focusing on the movie. At four Pam showed up laden down with all sorts of junk food and booze.

"Hey Sookie we are going to get you through this. First thing though, you need to take that ring off." Pam said sitting down next to Amelia. I looked down at my hand with tears welling up in my eyes. I had not even realized that I was still wearing it.

"What should I do with it?" My hand shook as I took it off. I had not taken it off my hand except to sleep since he put it there.

"I would say flush it but you could always sell it." Pam said.

"I don't think I can do either of those." I looked at the ring in my hand.

"You don't have to do anything right now but eat something and then we can start drinking." Amelia interjected. I got up and took the ring into my room. I put it on my dresser next to my other jewelry. When I came back into the living room Pam declared that it was time we start drinking if we were going to continue to watch horrible movies. Soon we were pretty hammered and I was starting to forget about being so sad. At some point I passed out but I woke up when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock it was just after ten. Both Amelia and Pam were asleep on the sofa. I was thinking that maybe it was Jess and she had forgotten her keys. So I answered the door without look to see who was there. Bill was on the other side of the door with a worried look on his face. Before he could say a word I slammed the door in his face which caused Amelia and Pam to wake up. I locked the door and went to my room taking my quilt with me. I shut my door and laid down crying.

* * *

**AN # 2: So what do you all think? Is it worth me spending more time writing this or should it just be a one off?**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh I Just Bet

**AN: You all are uber lucky two chapters in one day. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and for those of you who reviewed you made my day. I smiled and giggled like you would not believe after reading the first seven reviews. So thank you to slr-1, lifesucks69, sluggysmom, FangbangerLayla, Corinne, Silver Moon Goddess1, and TeaCupHuman for your wonderful and extremely colorful reviews. To Corinne I think you will like the end of this chapter you gave me an idea for a conversation that I had not planned to write. Thank you to everyone who has also put this on alert. Now that I have thanked everyone I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Oh I Just Bet**

I laid there for only a minute before I decided that he was not worth my tears if he thought so little of me to cheat on me. I got up walked over to my dresser, picked up his ring and went back out to the living room. Bill was still at the door banging on it trying to get me to open up acting like he had no idea why I slammed it in his face.

"Sookie you really don't have to talk to him right now if you don't want to. We will send him away if you." Amelia offered from her perch on the sofa.

"No I want this over. I should not be wasting my time crying over someone who values me so little." I said in a determined voice striding over to the door.

"Sweetheart why did you slam the door? And why has your phone been off? I have been so worried about you." Bill said trying to take a step into the apartment.

"Oh I just bet you were earlier today when you were screwing Lorena. You know what I really don't give a shit about what has worried you today. I was so blind to think that you actually loved me. I am so glad that I found out about this before I actually married you. Here is you ring I don't want it and I sure as hell don't want you. Leave me the fuck alone." I pushed him back and threw his ring at him. I tried to push the door shut but he put his foot in the door.

"Sookie please. It is not what you think. She really doesn't mean anything to me. You are the most important person to me please just hear me out. This is really not like you your just drunk and upset. You aren't acting like the lady I know you to be. Please Sookie pleases." He beseeched pushing back on the door.

"Really it's not cause I have a voice mail that says otherwise. I don't care what you have to say as far as I am concerned this is done. I am a lady you dick and you bet your ass I am upset. I have wasted almost four years of my life with someone who is a fucking hypocrite. How long have you been sleeping around behind my back?" I yell at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean voicemail? Sookie you don't understand I have needs. Please sweetheart I will do anything. Just don't say this is over. Forgive me I can't lose you. I will never do it again." His skin palled as he tried to touch me again.

"You don't get to call me that anymore and there is nothing that you could say or do to change my mind. If by some miracle I ever decide that I can forgive you it will be a long time from now. I don't give a shit what kind of needs you have. I have needs too, I need someone in my life that respects me and loves me enough not to cheat on me. Oh and just so you know you butt dialed me while fucking her. I am done, get out and don't call me. If you are still here in five minutes I am calling the cops." This time I got him out of the door and got it shut. He continued to pound on the door and call out my name. I locked the door and took a deep breath. Amelia and Pam had been surprisingly quiet through all of that.

"That was awesome Sookie. You cut off his balls and shoved them down his throat." Amelia squealed at me coming over to give me a hug.

"I am proud of you Sookie. Now that you have dealt with the worm I think we need to get back to drinking cause I think we need to celebrate your new freedom." Pam announced pouring more shots of vodka. This was our second bottle of the night. Thankfully Bill left before I could fulfill my threat of calling the cops. At ten forty Jessica came home and joined in on our party. We kept at it till one thirty when Jessica said she needed to go to sleep. Pam and Amelia inflated the air mattress that Pam had brought with her. I said good night and took my phone with me to bed. Shortly after Jess had gotten back we played the message so she could hear it too and then proceeded to delete Bill from my life. He had left a grand total of 37 voicemails and 19 texts that got progressively more panicked and desperate. I did keep his number but only because I knew that he would still be trying to call me no matter what I told him earlier. We spent a while figuring out a new ring tone for him. I ended up picking _Before He Cheats_. I would have loved to take a knife to his car but I know that it wouldn't change a thing.

I drank a huge glass of water and took some aspirin before heading off to bed. I went to sleep thinking about how much my life had changed in one day. I did not look forward to telling Daddy or Jason about what happened but I know that would have to soon. Granted I think that it would be fun to see what they would do to him. I mean that they threatened him with in an inch of his life when we first go together. If I remember right Jason said something about hunting and accidents.

This is one of the times that I wish my mama was still alive. She died when I was born. She had severe complications at the end of her pregnancy and during labor. Daddy was told that it was likely that both of us would not make it. The doctors tried to save her but she was not strong enough at the end. Jason was so little that he barely remembers her. Sometimes Daddy gets real sad if we ask about her but he has never blamed me for her dying. He told me once that he loved her dearly but she had loved me too and would have wanted me to have a chance at life if given the choice between the two of us. He was also grateful that he did not have to burry both of us.

I did have Gran and she was the best grandmother I could ask for. I was not sure what Gran would think about this whole situation. She was never really a fan of Bill's. She had told me on more than one occasion that there was something about him that she did not trust. I kind of wish I would have listened to her but then again I was so convinced that I knew better. The more I thought about it the more I realized that there were huge warning signs about his character when I first met him. I think I was more in love with the idea of him then him himself. I guess that I am glad that I didn't marry him and find out about his infidelity like my cousin Hadley did. She had been married for about year and a half and was pregnant with Hunter when she came home to see Remy with another woman in their bed. They got divorced before Hunter was even born. I only want to get married once. I also don't want to put a child through something like that. I know that I am going to be dame sure about any other man in my life before I agree to marry him. I woke up the next morning to someone banging on my front door. I got up pulled on a hoodie and went to answer the door. I looked at the clock it was nine twenty six in the morning. Jess would have left for class about half an hour ago. Pam and Amelia were tangled up on their air matters covered in a blanket with what appeared to be most of their clothing on the floor around them. Normally I would have been peeved that they went at it like rabbits in my living room but I didn't care too much this morning. I checked to make sure they were well covered before I answered the door. Not wanting to be surprised by who was at the door I looked through the peep hole. Pam's brother Eric was at the door wearing a very nice suit in slate gray with a blue tie that made his eyes pop.

"Morning Eric." I said opening the door and letting him in.

"Hey Sookie, I am surprised you are not more hung over after drink two bottles of my good vodka." He said taking off his shoes.

"To tell you the truth so am I but I think that they might be." I pointed at Amelia and Pam walking to the kitchen to start my tea kettle. Normally I would have made coffee but I wasn't in the mood.

"Do you care if I wake them up? I got a call this morning that Pam missed her first class during my meeting. Her professor was alarmed that it was not like her to miss class and not say something. He called me, our parents, her advisor and Amelia trying to find her. We tried Pam too but her phone was off. Mother was distraught and demanded that I go look for her. I have been driving around looking for her for about an hour." He said sliding on to the bar stool at the breakfast bar. The main living area of my apartment had a huge great room area that combined the living room with the dining area and kitchen. The kitchen had oak cabinets in a dark stain with stainless steel appliances. The walls were painted a light blue and the counter tops were marble. We did have a place for a dining table but it was rather small and we tended to just pile stuff on it. Most of the time, we ate at the breakfast bar or in the living room on the sofa. I know that we would not have had such a nice apartment if it was not for our dads. They came with us when we were looking and decided that they would pay for a nice one so that we did not have to live in one of the crappy apartments around town. Also there was the fact that it was Daddy's company that had built the complex anyway.

"No go ahead. Would you like something to drink?" I asked digging in the utensil crock for my tea ball. I set it next to my tea pot. I am kind of a purest when it comes to my caffeine. I don't use tea bags or pre-ground coffee. It is one of the things that I picked up from my Gran. She always says that if you are going to go to the trouble of making either then you should do it the right way. Gran gave me my tea pot on my 18th birthday. It was one she had gotten from her mother when she got married. It was a six cup bone china tea pot with a series of dark purple pansies on it. I had the complete tea service for six but I did not use them very often.

"I will take a cup of that tea once it's done if you don't mind." He said looking at my left hand but not making a comment.

"Sure, are you hungry at all I am just about to make breakfast?" I inquired going to my fridge.

"No don't put yourself out. I think it is time Pam got up." Retreating over to where his sister was intertwined with her girlfriend. I probably should have felt bad for them but they were the ones that were nude in my living room. He bent down right next to her ear.

"PAMELA MARIE RAVENSCROFT!" He bellowed. That was one of the things that I found interesting about their family. Pam had taken their mother's maiden name when she was old enough. Their parents had been divorced since Pam was three and Eric was seven. They had both gotten remarried and had more children. Pam and Eric have twin half-brothers named Jacob and Johann and a little half-sister named Dani Lynn. Jacob and Johann were going to turn 19 in November and Dani Lynn was 8. The boys and Eric had their fathers last name Northman and Dani Lynn was a Ravenscroft like Pam. Eric was hit in the face with a pillow by Amelia who also swore and rolled over.

"It is too early and that was way too loud Eric." She groaned reaching for her shirt.

"Too bad you had Mother and everyone else in the world wondering where you were this morning. I got a call from your professor when you missed your 6:30 class. Not to mention the fact that you stole two bottles of my good vodka. You need to be more responsible and tell people when you are going to miss class or at the very least have you phone on so when you are called people know that you are alive." He lectured her taking a seat on my club chair.

"First of all I emailed all of my professors last night that I was going to miss class today so if she did not get it that is her fault. And second you don't drink the vodka anyway you always buy it for me. Third my phone died and I did not have my charger with me." She sassed right back at him leaning over Amelia to get her jeans.

"That is not the point but whatever. Call mother she has been driving me nuts. Why did you need deplete my stores of alcohol last night?" Eric he probed shaking his head.

"I will and we were cheering Sookie up and celebrating the end of disastrous relationship." She answered heading to the bathroom.

"Why did you need cheering up?" Eric asked turning his attention to me.

"I ended things with Bill." I said getting up to deal with my whistling tea kettle. He followed me to the kitchen.

"What did he do?" Eric got down two cups for us from the cabinets.

"He butt dialed me when he was having sex with someone else. I was really upset about it but I am not going to waste my time thinking about what could have been with someone who did not value me enough to be faithful." I poured the hot water into the tea pot and placed in the tea ball full of my favorite Assam Breakfast tea. I put it in to steep and started my timer.

"Well if I you were my fiancé I would have never treated you like that." He said moving a piece of hair from my face.

"Eric back off, she just got out of long term relationship with a weasel. She needs to have fun for a while." Pam said coming into the kitchen.

"I was just being nice. Anyway I need to get going back to work soon and you need to call mother." He walked out of the kitchen and towards his shoes.

"Do you still want some tea it is almost done? I could put it in a to-go mug for you if you wanted." I said looking at my timer.

"Sure I am just going to go make a call. Could you put some milk and sugar in it for me?" He motioned to the door. I nodded my head and got out one of our huge collection of to-go mugs.

"Sookie I am serious my brother is not who you want for a rebound. He is a great guy but you need to see what else is out there." Pam implored me.

"Who said that I wanted to do anything with Eric? I think I just want to be single for a while anyway." I said fixing Eric's tea. He came back out, thanked me for the tea and left.

* * *

**AN #2: I have decided that I want Sookie to a date or two with someone sadly other than Eric. As such I am putting up a poll on my profile page for you to help me pick who she goes out with. You may have been able to tell but I really hate Bill. I never much liked him in the books and sure don't like him in the television show. Anyway I always thought that some of the other love interests in the books never really had a chance. Please go and vote for Sookie's date you can pick up to three choices.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cherries and Sunshine

**AN: Thank you again for everyone who is reading. Big hugs for those of you leaving reviews. I will be leaving the poll open till the end of the week so please go vote on who Sookie's rebound guy should be. If you can't make up your mind you can pick three. So far Preston is in the lead but if you don't want to see that happen let me know by voting. Now enough of that and on to the new chapter. Please read, enjoy, review and vote.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Cherries and Sunshine**

After Eric left I made biscuits and sausage gravy like Gran taught me for breakfast. Amelia roused from her cave of blankets and pillows when the smell wafted to her. I made up plates for all of us and we watched what was left of the Today Show.

"I think I have the best idea. We should go out tonight it will help you get your mind off things. Oh we can even go shopping today and get you a new dress." Amelia burst out during a commercial break.

"I don't know if I am up for going out. I don't want to deal with drunken idiots." I tried to dissuade her.

"We can drag the twins along as body guards and we don't have to go to the bars we could go dancing." Pam piped in. My phone started blaring Before He Cheats announcing the beginning of day to of desperate Bill. I ignored the call.

"I guess dancing would be ok but are you sure Jacob and Johann want to hang out with us?" I questioned. The twins were like younger doppelgangers of Eric. They were extremely tall at 6'7" and where Eric had long light blond hair they both had it cropped short. Johann's hair was a little bit shaggy but otherwise they were identical.

"No but I bet if you asked they would say yes." Pam retorted offering me her phone.

"You do it that would be weird." I shook my head.

"Fine but you are going to come out and we are going shopping this afternoon." Pam declared calling her brothers. They agreed quite readily. My phone went off again so I put it on silent I actually liked the song but I knew it would start getting on my nerves before long.

"I don't really need a new dress. I have plenty." I tried to reason with Amelia.

"No I knew you would say that so I already called Lafayette and he is on his way over." I groaned there was no way I was going to get out of it. I love Lafayette but his taste in clothes was way different from mine. He was also an ECE major and was one of my dear friends. However if he had his way I would be dressed like a call girl. My style was more classic. I loved dresses from the 1940's and 50's. I always thought that they were more flattering to my figure. I am not fat but I do have curves which I don't want on display for the world. My phone buzzed this time signaling a text. I knew that I shouldn't have read it but I wanted to see what he came up with this time. His first text of the day was basically a rehash of last night but with an apology. He was sorry that he hurt me and need to know that I understood, begging me to call him. I finished eating and took my dishes out to the dishwasher. It was the thing that sold this place for Jessica and me, well that and the closet space along with the washer and dryer. I went and took a shower while they waited for Lafayette to show. I got out put my hair up in a messy bun and wrapped myself in a towel. I had learned from previous excursions with these three that I needed to dress comfortably and have ease of getting in and out of quickly. I put on one of my sun dresses that flared out at my hips. It was cerulean blue and had little cap sleeves. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and headed out. The girls and Lafayette were chatting away in the living room. He whistled when he saw me.

"Sug single looks good on you." He came over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks?" I mumbled not quite sure what he meant. "Are we heading out?" I asked.

"Yea' we are going to head to Tara's cause she just got in some cute new stuff." Tara is Lafayette's cousin and she owns a little boutique. She is in her mid-thirties and is married to JB Du Rone. They had two toddler twins. I picked up my purse, slipped my phone in and followed everyone out to the bus. This was one of the few things that I loved about going to school here was that we had an amazing public transportation system. Part of the reason for that is some of our tuition and fees help to fund it. You could get on a bus flash your school id and go wherever in town. Blue #3 was the bus that stopped right outside our complex. We all piled on and road it north to the mall. For being a Friday afternoon the mall was not too crowded. We meandered our way to Tara's boutique.

"Hey girl what's this I hear about you finally being free of that stick in the mud?" Tara greeted us. "So what do you all need today?"

"She is in desperate need of a new dress to go dancing in." Amelia exclaimed.

"Well we got all sorts of new stuff. What do you have in mind?" She asked leading us over to one side of the store. After a brief discussion over that fact that they all wanted to put me into something shot, tight and sexy. I on the other hand saw a dress that I liked right when we came in. It looked like that white dress Marilyn Monroe wore only it was the color of sunshine. I made sure that I would be trying that one on even if it was not the dress I got for tonight. They all picked a few dresses for me to try on in just about every color. I had to laugh at some of their choices. One was a deep red number that was more form fitting they I liked. Lafayette said that it looked like it was painted on. Next I tried on one that both Amelia and Pam thought was hysterical. It was a bright white dress with little cherries all over. A few of them I nixed before even putting them on. They were all strapless and my girls are just too cumbersome to go in a dress without straps. I didn't want to spend that night readjusting every few minutes. They all really liked one that was black with ruffles and a one shoulder. I put it in my small maybe pile. One that I loved was a yoke neck handkerchief dress that looked like sunset in pink, orange and yellow. It moved beautifully. When I tried on the yellow one that I had first picked, everyone just smiled as I exited the changing room to stand in front of the three way mirror.

"I think that might be the one. You look innocent and sexy all at once." Pam said snapping a picture on her phone.

"Honey child I might have to reconsider my datin' habits you look tasty." Lafayette said fanning himself. I knew he was just teasing he had been dating a guy named Jesus for almost a year now and they were perfect for each other. I ended up with that one and the sunset one. We got lunch and then went to Target and just walked around getting random necessities. When we got back to my apartment, it was a little after five. They all took off to go get something to eat and change for later. On the breakfast bar there were four bouquets of different flowers none of which were my favorites. Jessica was back by then and had started on making diner.

"I think he is getting a little desperate." She said motioning to the flowers.

"I don't know why he is trying so hard. If I actually meant anything to him he wouldn't have done that in the first place." I put my dresses in the washer on quick just to get the store smell out of them. I would have plenty of time to get them dry before we would be heading out at eight. Having nothing to do I took out my phone and looked at all the messages. I had 7 more texts and 15 voicemails from Bill all the same as before begging me to talk to him or that he was not sure if he could live without me and my personal favorite was the voice mail that told me that it was my fault he cheated because I was "frigid". As I was going through deleting them my phone rang again. It seems he just would not give up.

"What do you want Bill?" I answered the phone know at too well what he wanted.

"Sookie please just talk to me please. I know I messed up but I can't take this. I love you so much Sookie. Please forgive me." He cried.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have done that. There is nothing you can do to change my mind. You need to leave me alone, stop calling, don't send me things. And like I said last night I may forgive you someday but it isn't gona happen right now." I spoke my peace and hung up. I know that it's not good phone etiquette but he was on my last nerve.

"Sookie I made stir fry do you want some?" Jess asked leaning out the kitchen.

"Sure, how was your day?" I asked taking a bowl and fork.

"It was alright. I started a landscape in my studio class. Nelson is given me crap about not showing in the fall art show." She answered taking a bite of her food. Nelson is one of Jessica's class mates who thinks that his art is above and beyond anything anyone could ever do. His stuff is real good he's just real full of himself cause he had a piece shown in New York over the summer. What he did not know was that they approached Jess first she just told them no. "What did y'all do today?"

"You could shut him up real easy but I know you are too nice to do that. Amelia and Pam took me shopping Lafayette. They are dragging me out dancing tonight. Did they invite you yet?" I had to stifle a moan. I don't know her secret when it comes to making stir fry but it is incredible.

"Yeah Pam texted me while you were out. Did you get the yellow dress?" She gave me a knowing smirk.

"She sent that out? Yes I did along with another one." I gasped.

"No it's up on Facebook." She burst into a fit of giggles. I might have to kill Pam. Facebook is one of those no-no's when you are looking to become a teacher. Most of us in the education majors had two pages, one that we had for our friends and family and one that was a bit more professional. I only had one but I made sure nothing was posted that could make life difficult down the road. We talked for a bit longer and then I put my dresses in the dryer. I decided that I should take another shower so that I could get the grim of trying on clothes off. I always felt a little dirty when trying on stuff cause who knows who had that dress on before me. After my shower I sat on my bed reading for a while. I knew I needed to keep up with the readings for class or I would be in trouble come Monday. Around seven thirty I got dressed and did my makeup. I took my hair down and it had a nice bit of wave to it from being up in a bun most of the day. I dug in my closet to find a pair of shoes I could stand to wear tonight. I have learned from past experience that heels might be real nice looking but if it is a cheap pair of shoes than my feet would be killing me at the end of the night. About two years ago Jessica and I had the brilliant idea that we needed to learn how to ballroom dance. We went as far as buying the fancy shoes and getting private lessons. The only thing that I really felt like I got out of it was a pair of heels that I could dance in for hours. Now don't get me wrong I am good dance but ballroom does not seem to be my thing. Jess was dressed and waiting for me in the living room when I walked out shoes in hand. She had her long red hair pulled back with a set of hair combs and curled. She was wearing an emerald green chiffon dress that flowed beautiful when she moved.

"You do know that if you want to come home early tonight I am fine with that? Just tell me and I come up with an excuse for us to leave." Jessica offered.

"I said I would go so I am going to enjoy it." I said in a determined voice.

"I hope you do you need a good night out." She smiled at me. There was a knock at the door I got up to answer it.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Please tell me and go vote. Up next dancing and maybe a little bit of flirting.**


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy and Drinks

**AN: I would say that I am sorry for not posting for the last several days but I am not. As many of you know there has been an increasingly large number of writers leaving this site because their writing and that of others has been targeted and deleted because it has been deemed too graphic, explicit, violent or of all the silly things based on a song. There is a petition to stop this. I have the link for the petition on my profile page and I beseech you to go and sign it. There is a good chance that my own stories may be taken down because of my use of "foul language" and violence. So please go sign it. I have and so have thousands of others. If we want this site to stay a place for people to be creative and use their imagination it needs to stop. Now that I have given my little speech on with the chapter. Please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Daddy and Drinks**

I was mildly surprised to see my brother Jason and Daddy at the door. "What are y'all doing here?" I asked letting them in.

"I got a call from Bill this afternoon saying you two had a fight and that you had called things off. He seemed to think that I could talk some sense into you." Daddy said sitting in my club chair with a smile on his face. He greeted Jessica and so did Jason. Daddy was looked like he had just gotten off work. He had dust from a construction site on his clothes. Jason was in his deputy uniform. I was guessing that he was going on duty after their stop here. Jason had been working nights for most of the summer.

"Oh he did?" I questioned closing the door and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"He wouldn't tell me what the fight was about but he was worried since you would not talk to him." He answered.

"He cheated on me and I found out. So I ended it. He can't seem to get it through his head that I'm done." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I knew that shit was no good for you. I am going to fucking kill him." Jason seethed. Jason was nothing if not protective he always had been.

"Well now so do I. Was there another reason that you drove up here or was it just to find out what you could have on the phone?" I sassed ignoring his threat on my behalf.

"Can't we just stop by to see you?" Jason asked sounding hurt.

"Of course it's just that you usually don't unless it is something big during the school year." I countered.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were holding it together after the split." Daddy said patting my leg.

"I am fine. I had my cry but I am over it now. He is not worth the effort to be upset." I concluded.

"That's good you girls look like you are ready to go out so we will be taken off." Daddy said standing up. He gave me a hug and whispered, "I am glad you ok."

"You do know that it is open season on his ass now." Jason said coming over to give me a hug too.

"Be my guest just don't get caught I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for him." I replied walking them to the door. "I love you and I will see you Sunday for lunch." About once a month Gran held Sunday dinner and she expected me to be there no matter what. I remember the quilt trip she gave me for missing one last year because I was studying for test that had been worth a fourth of my grade.

"See you baby girl, call before you leave tomorrow. And have some fun tonight." Daddy said handing me a fifty. They walked down the stairs and out to daddy's truck. I was just closing the door when the twins came running up the stairs. Amelia and Pam were coming up behind them with Lafayette and Jesus bringing up the rear.

"How is my girl?" asked Johann giving me a hug. He was wearing dark blue jeans that skimmed his backside perfectly along with a dark green t-shirt. I giggled when I was stolen from his grasp to be hugged by Jacob. Jacob was dressed just about the same but in a blue shirt.

"Hey I thought we agreed to share." Jacob interjected.

"That was only when we were five and wanted the same toy." Johann reasoned.

"Boys as much as I love your enthusiasm if Sookie is going to be shared by anyone in this family it is going to be me and Ames." Pam came in and draped her arm over my shoulder. Pam was wearing a glittering silver top and skinny leg jeans with black stilettos. Amelia had on a candy red sheath dress and gladiator sandals.

"You know I love you guys but I have something to tell you. I am sorry but my heart belongs to Jessica." I joked trying to keep a straight face stepping over to Jess.

"Y'all didn't think we were just roommates did you?" She snaked her arm around my waist pulling me against her. We all broke down into hysterics.

"Now I love girl on girl action as much as the next guy but I want to dance." Lafayette said. He was decked out in a purple sequined jersey. Jesus had on a nice button down shirt and leggings. We head out to the bus stop and wait for the next one heading to Welch Ave. Welch Ave was the street in Campus Town where all the bars and clubs are. Being Friday night it was extremely busy. We stopped in at Sips first because Pam's friend Holly was a bartender and was bound to take good care of us. Holly was a lanky, brunette sorority girl. She was also a unique combination of contradictions. She liked to party, had several tattoos, swore like a sailor and could drink anyone under the table. She also happened to very religious, never went on dates and was even more innocent then me. She and Pam hit it off the first time they met and bonded over tattoos and pricings.

Pam and Amelia went to get us a table and I went with Jess and the boys out to the dance floor. I danced with Johann and Jacob losing myself in the music swaying grinding and gyrating to the beat. I danced with Jess too we got an audience after a practically sultry move on her part. Lafayette and Jesus and the twins kept most of the would be gropers from getting to us. We danced for at least an hour before taking a break. We sat down to catch our breaths. Amelia had gotten us around of shots well those of us that were of age. I stayed at the table for a bit with Jess listening to the music and talking. The twins had split off and were talking up some random girls. Amelia and Pam were making out on the dance floor surrounded by several intoxicated football players. Ames and Pam enjoyed public displays of affection a little too much sometimes. I think if they could get away with public fornication they would. I was just getting ready to go back out on the floor when Holly came over and handed me a fruity drink.

"I didn't order this." I said trying to give it back.

"Oh I know. He did." She pointed to guy up at the bar. I smiled and accepted the drink. It felt nice to be appreciated even if it was some random guy in the bar. The guy made his was over to where we were sitting. He was tall with dark features. His smile is what had me. It was like the entire world could be lit from the brightness.

"I hope that is as sweet as you look." He pointed to the drink. It was a super cheesy line but I thought that it was kind of cute. "My name is Preston." He offered me his hand.

"Hello Preston." I went to take his hand in return but instead of shaking it he kissed the back of mine. I blushed trying hard to contain my smile. "It's nice to meet you I'm Sookie and this is Jessica." He briefly looked at her and then turned his attention back to me. We chatted for a bit he was an architectural engineering major and a senior. I learned that he had one little brother who was in the seventh grade named Lee. He was from Georgia and in a fraternity. I told him about Jason, and Daddy. I talked about everything I could think of to keep him sitting with us. Jess stayed quiet the whole time just smiling at us.

"I hope I am not being to forward but could I take you out next week?" He asked.

"Not at all um… I would love to go out next week." I smiled at him.

"Cool, how about Friday?"

"Ok." We exchanged numbers him promising to call me in the next couple of days. He kissed me on my check before taking his leave.

"Girl, that was some fantastic man candy that just left the table." Lafayette said sitting down and taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

"He was nice and she got a date for next Friday." Jess said before I could.

"He was but you don't think it was too soon do you. I mean I have only been single for all of a day." I started to ramble.

"Honey if anyone deserves this it's you. You need to get out and see what else is out there. Have fun go out with that hottie and live a little." Pam said dragging Amelia down on to the bench with her. We spent another twenty minutes at Sips before Jacob decided that he found someone to go home with. Johann rejoined the group when we left and headed to Rain. It was another dance club that played a good mix of music. I did like Sips but it only play hip hop and after a while there is only so much I can take. Don't get me wrong I like all types of music I just get a little board if it is all the same. Anyway when we got to Rain we had to wait in line for a while. When we finally did get in it was beyond packed. We had so little room to maneuver it just took all the fun out of trying to dance. After Ames and I both got hit by an errant elbow we left. We walked around on Welch enjoying the room and cool air till Johann said he was hungry which caused us to think of food. One of the great things about living in a college town is that you can get great food at any hour of the day. About five minutes of arguing over what type of food we wanted we ended up hunting down the food trucks. It seemed that we were not the only ones too have the same idea. The lines for food were not as bad as trying to get into the clubs but were still long. We got in separate lines and ordered huge amounts of greasy food. We found an empty bench and dug into our late night snack. Feeling stuffed we headed to the bus stop to go home. I got sleepy on the ride and fell asleep curled up against Johann. He nudged me awake and helped me up the stairs to the apartment when the bus stopped. Pam had left the air mattress so they had a bed to sleep in. Lafayette and Jesus took the sofa leaving Johann with the option of the floor or my chair. I knew that there was no way he would get any sleep in the chair so I took pity on him and let him sleep in my bed.

"Can I rub it in Jacob's face that I am about to spend the night in your bed?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"If you want to go right ahead, you just might not want to tell him that it will be without me." I joked with him. I picked up one of my pillows going across the hall to Jessica's room. No matter how much I see Johann as a brother there is no way I would spend the night in the same bed as him again. I learned the hard way that that Northman boy were snuggling bed hog. On a previous night out Johann had crashed in my bed with me. When I woke the next morning I was on the very edge of my bed up against the wall with him wrapped around me.

* * *

**AN # 2: So thank you all for reading and adding this to your alert list. The poll ended up in a tie so Sookie will get to go out with both. The lucky guys are Preston and Alcide. Up next lunch with Gran.**


	5. Chapter 5 Scarred for Life

**AN: Ok first I want to say thank you to everyone who has put this and my other stories on alert. Next thank you to ljhhelm49, TeaCupHuman, northmannrthman, Corinne, sluggysmom, RamintaD, and FangbangerLayla for your reviews. To Corinne and northmannrthman I would love to be able to PM you but I can't so will respond to your reviews here. Northmannrthman I love Johann too. Corinne I may take your idea into consideration as far as Preston and Alcide go. I have not written it that far so I don't know yet. Sadly we won't see Eric for a little bit so you will have to wait on Eric and twin time. There is some hope for Jessica's love life and no you are not supposed to like Bill. Keep all of your lovely words coming I find them encouraging. Oh I lied a little bit Gran will be in the next chapter. Now that I have thanked you and rambled enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Scarred for Life**

The next morning I woke up feeling disoriented for a moment till I remembered I was in Jessica's room. Jess was not in the bed when I woke up. Jess was an early riser so I did not think anything of it. I went across the hall to my room Johann was sprawled across my bed snoring holding one of my pillows in a choke hold. I found a pair of jeans and a shirt for the day and went to get cleaned up. I stopped short when I went to turn the handle to the bathroom. I heard a long loud moan from behind the bathroom door. I laughed and made a hasty retreat to my room. Between my laughter and the moan Johann woke up.

"Please tell me it was you in the bathroom and not my sister." He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry that was not me. As far as it being you sister I don't know. How did you sleep?" I sat down my clothes and climbed in bed next to him.

"Fine but I would have liked it better if I had something warm to hold. I bet Jess didn't even spoon you." He smiled draping his arm around me.

"No I spooned her." I said with the most serious face I could muster.

"How on earth is that fair? I am a way better snuggler then she is." He asked in mock disbelief.

"So good in fact that I end up encased in arms and smashed to the wall." I reply.

"What can I say I like having a lot of room." He smiled down at me. The noises from the bathroom drew our attention again. Whoever was in there were having a great time. We just looked at each and burst out laughing. My stomach took that moment to growl which just made us laugh harder. We were laughing so hard that Jess came from the kitchen to find out was funny.

"Shh just listen." I said trying to contain my giggles. As if on cue we heard another moan.

"Who the hell is doing that in our bathroom?" Jess asked in suspicion.

"Well it's not us so who was still out in the living room?" I countered.

"Um… none of them are." That caused a whole new round of laughter. We were brought out of our giggle fit by the front door opening and closing. We raced from my room to see who it was.

"What we just went to get doughnuts and stuff?" Asked Jesus setting down a large white box followed by Lafayette with a bag of groceries. "You were out of breakfast things."

"Not cool I need to scrub my brain out that was my sister." Johann shouted.

"Ah … apparently Pam and Amelia are enjoying a shower this morning." Jess said without missing a beat.

"At least y'all didn't have to see that shit. That was my wakeup call I sent them to the bathroom." Lafayette huffed taking out a fritter.

"Can we not talk anymore about this? I think I am going to be scarred for life." Johann pouted.

"What is going to leave him scarred for life?" Pam asked coming down the hall wrapped in one of my towels.

"We heard you." I stated simply.

"Oh is that all?" Pam asked going over to her bag. Pam has never been real concerned with modesty and she is taller than I am. My towel did not do a good job of covering her. She really should have use done of Jessica's it would have left more to the imagination. Amelia came down the hall a minute later fully dressed for the day.

"Yeah doughnuts!" She exclaimed. We all got something to eat and sat down.

"Sookie what time were you planning on heading home?" Jess asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Around one I think." I munched on my own fritter. Home really was not that far only about an hour and half if I drive slowly. On a good day I can make it in 45 minutes baring no speed traps on the way.

"Have you told Gran yet?" She asked innocently. I shook my head. No, telling Gran about what happened was not something to do over the phone. Around eleven everybody took off leaving just me and Jess.

I finally got cleaned up but I still needed to pack. I did have a lot of clothes at home but most of it was more winter weight or stuff I wore in high school. I was going to need a dress for church. Like lunch once a month I was expected to go to church with Gran. I thought about taken my sunset dress but I knew better. To Gran it was not something that should be worn in church even if I put a cardigan with it would still be too short for her taste. I picked out one of the dresses that I knew she would approve of. It was a deep purple with dainty cap sleeves. The bodice was fitted and the skirt had a slight flare. The neck and hem lines would be Gran approved. I put a cream colored sweater and pair of flats with it.

I grabbed a pair of pj's and something to wear on the way back tomorrow evening. I folded everything into my bag and pick up my phone and purse. I had not bothered to look at it since last night my messages were full. Two were from Preston one just checking I gave him a real number the second saying he had a great time meeting me and he hoped I would have a good weekend. One was from Daddy reminding me to call before I left. All of the rest were from Bill. I really did not give a hoot what he had to say. I deleted all the messages he left only listening long enough to know it was from him. I dialed home and got the answering machine.

"Hi Daddy, I am just getting ready to leave. I will call you on your cell too. Bye love you." I hung up and called his cell. He picked up after three rings.

"Hey baby girl are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yep I'm gona stop for something to eat and then get on the road."

"Ok drive safe and I will see you when you get here. Bring something nice to wear for dinner. Jackson invited us out." Daddy's business partner and longtime friend Jackson Herveaux was like a second father to me.

"How nice like pretty shirt and pants nice or fancy dress nice?" I ask.

"We are going to some new place in Shreveport white table cloth and what not." I knew what he meant by that I guess I would get a chance to wear my new dress after all.

"Alright I love you Daddy see you soon."

"Bye baby girl." I hung up and went back to my room to get the other dress and a pair of pumps. I saw one of my school books sitting on desk. I should really take them with but I was not in the mood to read. I reasoned that I would have Sunday night to do any home work so I left them there.

"Jess I am goin' to take off see you tomorrow night." I knocked on her door.

"Bye" She called back. I took everything down to my car and headed home. I stopped at McDonalds on the way getting chicken nuggets and fries. I know it is not good to drive and eat but I really did not want to stop for too long. After I ate I sang along with the radio as loud as I wanted with no one in the car to tell me I sounded like a drowning cat. I got home at two thirty. Daddy was out mowing the yard. Jason and I got him a riding lawnmower for father's day after his old one kicked the bucket. I swear now that he has it he spends more time playing with it than anything else. He shut it off when he saw me pull up. Our dog Dean was laying on the porch tummy up.

"Hey baby girl. You need any help?" He asked coming over to the car.

"No daddy I got it. You go back to mowing. I talk to you when you finish." I carried my stuff into the house and up to my room followed closely by Dean when he figured out I was home. My bedroom was painted light blue with white woodwork. I plopped my stuff on my bed. I unzipped my bag and hung up both dresses. I went back down stairs when Daddy called up saying he was done. I found him in his chair in the living room nursing a beer.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked taking a swig.

"I did we danced and I meet a real nice guy. He is taking me out next Friday." I said curling up on the sofa. Dean jumped up with me putting his noise in my hand.

"I'm glad but I think Alcide will be mighty disappointed he missed his chance again." Daddy said with a smile. Alcide was Jackson's son he worked for them as a foreman on one of their crews. He had also liked me for a while. I always thought that he was cute but we had never been single at the same time.

"I thought he was still dating that Debbie girl." I said petting Dean.

"Nope they broke up a while back." Daddy said still smiling. Daddy and Jackson had pushed us together as kids but Alcide and Jason paired off leaving me on my own. I knew that they still had hope that we would end up together. Alcide's older sister Janice is seven years his senior and was more of a babysitter then a play mate. She was now married and expecting her first child.

"Ok."

"How are you feeling about your own breakup?" Daddy asked.

"Same as yesterday, I am more concerned with telling Gran than anything." I said honestly.

"She won't say too much. You know she just wants you to be happy." He said wisely.

"Who all's coming tonight?" I changed the subject.

"Us, Jackson, Sue and Alcide. Jason has work and Gran is going to one of her meetings. I should go get cleaned up. We are going to be leaving at six thirty." Daddy said finishing his beer. I stayed on the sofa with Dean just zoning out. I got ready at six. I put a little more effort into my hair than usual. Daddy drove and we met the Herveaux's outside the restaurant. We ended up in a booth and I was sitting next to Daddy and across from Alcide. We talked about all sorts of mundane things during dinner. I don't remember what I ate but I do remember the way that Alcide was looking at me. On our way out we said our goodbyes. They promised to be at lunch the next day and I was told that Sue would see me at church. The hug Alcide gave me was longer than just friendly. Daddy had the biggest smile on his face when we climbed into the cab of the truck to drive home.


	6. Chapter 6 Hand Holding in Church

**AN: I am always amazed at the different countries that people are from who are reading my stuff. I know it is on the internet and all that but I am still boggled by how far away some of you are. Thank you to all of you wherever you live. I would love to hear from more of you and what you think. Sorry it took a while for me to get this one up real life got in the way. I spent some time with my daddy this weekend and yes I still us that moniker for him even at the age of twenty four. I even wrote him a cheesy poem this year that he enjoyed so I am sharing it with you.**

**_Daddy is a word that means so much _**

**_Daddy is always there to lend a hand _**

**_No matter how odd the demand _**

**_Daddy the one to make me smile _**

**_Especially when it had been a while _**

**_Daddy hugs are ones that such _**

_**Love is found that means so much** _

**I hope you had the chance to spend some time with your father as well this weekend for my American readers Happy Belated Father's Day. Anyway read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Hand Holding in Church**

I went to sleep with a smile on my face and woke up the same way. Seeing Alcide was real nice and I looked forward to seeing him at lunch. I got up and took a shower. While I was washing my hair I thought about how happy I was, how free I felt. I guess I never realized just how much Bill limited me or how little I really knew about him. I mean I spent three years with him and I meet his parents only a hand full of times. The last time was right after he purposed. We had dinner with them. They spent most of the evening talking around me not to me. His mother acted like I was the worst possible thing for her son. If I remember the phrasing right she told him I was nice to look at the very least. I am sure that they are glad it is over well if Bill ever tells them. For the first time in a long time I was not worried about how he would feel with me going home. He always tried to get me to stay on the weekends when Gran would have lunch. He never really wanted to come with me either. He said that he had more important things to do or should I say people. If he was busy or had some where to be I was the last thing on his mind. A time or two he rushed me out of his apartment after getting a call. He would always say that it was for work, that he needed his privacy and that I would be bored watching him type meaningless code. I could never figure out what he needed to be alone with his computer for. It's not like I actually understood what he was doing or what exactly his job was. I had been in the shower so long that the water had turned cold. I hoped out and dried off. I let my hair dry naturally so that it would curl. I wrapped up in my old terry cloth robe and headed down stairs. Daddy was at the stove frying some bacon.

"You look happy this morning. Does it have anything to do with a certain, semi recently single employee of mine?" Daddy asked turning to look at me when I came in.

"Maybe" I said taking a seat at the table.

"You may be happy to know that said employee called this morning to have me tell you he was going to church and be saving you a seat." Daddy's eyes twinkled in mirth. He and I ate breakfast with more of his teasing thrown in. We both got dressed and headed over to Gran's to pick her up for church.

She was sitting on her porch swing when we got there. She was wearing her usual Sunday garb of a pastel pant suit this time in yellow. I got out of the truck to give her a hug and let her sit in the front. Of all the things I was expecting Gran to say or do when she found out about me and Bill I did not expect her to take one look at my left hand, gasp, pull me into a hug and say. "Thank you Jesus! I am so glad you got rid of that God awful ring. Child it is about time you ditched him. He was never good enough for you. Now we can get you with someone who deserves you."

"I think we already have a couple prospects for his replacement." Daddy hollered out the window.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"We are just teasing baby girl. You know we just want you to be happy." He soothed and then added with a smile. "Now let's not keep one of them waiting."

"Please tell me that Alcide is finally getting his act together." Gran said as we made our way to the truck.

"Mama you should have seen those two at dinner last night. I swear they said maybe three things to the rest of us the entire night. I don't think I have seen either of them smile that much in a long time." Daddy answered before I could say anything. I spent the rest of the ride to church listening to Gran and Daddy planning the rest of my life from the back seat. When we pulled into the church parking lot Alcide was leaning against his truck looking real good in a crisp white button down shirt and black dress pants. His tie was hunter green and he was holding a suit jacket. His face light up, when he saw me stepping out of the truck.

"Morning Sookie" He greeted coming over. I smiled at him with a blush creeping up my neck.

"Sookie dear why don't you two go in and find somewhere to sit." Gran said shooing us. He offered me his arm and we walked in. We sat down on one of the pews towards the back. I noticed that many of Gran's friends watched us walk in. They all would look away as soon as they saw me looking at them. It was rather funny really especially when Mrs. Fortenberry was nudged by her son Hoyt. He was trying to introduce her to a short bubbly blonde woman next to him. Soon Gran, Daddy, Jackson and Sue came in to sit with us. When we were asked to stand and hold hands to pray Alcide took mine and did not let it go for the rest of the service. He still had it when we were walking out to the parking lot. He talked Daddy into letting me ride to Gran's with him. He helped me in to his truck and shut the door with all the charm of a true southern gentleman. We talked about the job his crew was working on. Well he talked and I listened.

"What are you doing next weekend?" He asked as we pulled on to Hummingbird Lane.

"Would you hate me if I said I had a date?" I answered his question with a question.

"Not as long as I get a chance to take you out too." He smiled.

"Then my Saturday is free." I returned his smile as we slowed down on Gran's driveway. He pulled up behind the house were we all usually parked.

"Then I think you have a date at 5." He said jumping out of the cab. He opened my door and helped me out. He held my hand as we walked up the porch steps to the back door that leads into the kitchen. Gran had already arrived and had started on her fried chicken with all the fixin's. Gran's chicken is really a work of art and love. She soaks it overnight in a buttermilk bath with seasonings. She then lovingly drains and dries it before dredging it in seasoned flour and then fries it. I am still not according to Gran old enough to know all the secretes to her chicken. I have tried and failed several times to recreate her chicken but I can never get it right. She did promise to teach me after I get married how to make everything the way she does.

"Sookie dear I need some help with the mac and cheese." Gran said from her place at the stove. I washed my hands and went to work. Alcide sat at the kitchen table watching us with a smile on his face that I recognized from Jason. It was the smile that he would get when he was in "love" with which ever girl he was dating. I was mildly surprised that seeing that smile on Alcide's face had my heart fluttering. Daddy and Jackson came into the kitchen laughing. They grabbed a pair of beers and headed back the way they came taking Alcide with them all with matching smiles. I helped Gran to finish lunch which included her famous fried chicken, backed mac and cheese, warm bacon spinach salad, chilled pickled cucumber and onion salad and apple crisp for dessert with her homemade cinnamon ice cream. Jason showed up just in time to sit down and eat. He had brought with him his newest girlfriend Michelle. I really liked her she was down to earth and kept Jason in line like nobody except Daddy is able to. He got a funny look on his face when he noticed how close Alcide and I were sitting. It was a cross between happiness and befuddlement. I could see it as he tried to figure out just what was going on between Alcide and me. I found it extremely funny when everyone including Alcide's parents threatened him with bodily harm if he hurt me. Jackson even through in jokingly that if he messed this up then they were choosing me in the break up. By dessert Alcide was nervously happy sitting next to me. He would steal glances at me when he thought no one was looking only to be razzed by one family member or another when he was caught. We sat around the rest of the afternoon talking and playing games. My absolute favorite was Apples to Apples. It is a card game dealing with word associations that is ridiculously fun. I looked at the clock at four thinking that I really needed to head back to the house if I wanted to get to my apartment before dark. I was sent home with lots of leftovers to take back up. Daddy was still smiling like a fool when we got home.

"I hope that you give him a chance not just for me or Jackson and Sue but for yourself. You deserve a guy like him baby girl." Daddy said giving me a hug.

"I will. I really like him Daddy." I replied putting my bags into the car along with the leftovers.

"I am glad. Now drive safe and call me when you get there." He said giving me one last hug.

"I will Daddy love you." I climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. I waved as I drove off not noticing right away that I had a stole away in the back seat. Dean had me jumping out of my skin when I got to the end of the driveway. He barked enthusiastically for his chance at a car ride. I turned right around. Daddy was just walking in the door as I pulled up again.

"What did you forget?" He asked when I came to a stop hopping out of the car.

"I didn't forget anything Dean just wanted to go for a ride." I said moving to the back door to remove energetic stole away. Daddy took Dean with him as I drove off. I got back to the apartment to find a body slumped in front of the door.


	7. Chapter 7 A Duct Tape Kind of Love

**AN: Hello everyone. So I put a new poll up on my profile page asking you where and or you think Sookie and Alcide should do for their date. I already have her and Preston's date planned out but I would like to know what you all want to see. Go vote please you have several choices and I am also up for other suggestions just pm me with your idea. If it is way awesome then I will use it. Also thank you to everyone for reviewing. I had to laugh a bit that some of you thought I was going to be predictable. Well I sort of was but not in the way you think. Anyway read, enjoy, review and vote.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 A Duct Tape Kind of Love**

Jessica was asleep in front of the door and it looked like she had been there awhile. She was clutching an empty purse the contents of which were all over the ground and her cell phone. Her paint box was much the same way. Her keys were nowhere in sight.

"Jess honey wake up." I said as I gently shook her awake.

"Ugh finally I called you at like two what took you so long?" She stretched as she got up.

"Sorry I did not know that you called. You know Gran's rule about phones during family time. I'm sorry you were locked out but how did you lock the door without your keys?" I asked because our door had to be shut when you are trying to lock it from the outside the dead bolt made that impossible otherwise.

"I had them when I left and when I was at the studio after that I can't remember and I called the bus company and my professor but they have not found them. I swear I had them when I was leaving but I don't remember. All of my keys were on that chain all of them the one to my car, the apartment, home, the studio and my flash drive was on there with everything ugh what am I going to do?" I unlocked and opened our front door.

"You have a spear car key and the one for home in your room. We can take mine and get it copied for the apartment and I am sure that there are other keys to the studio that you can have." I tried to sooth her.

"That fixes everything but the flash drive. I had pictures and all my school work and stuff saved on it. I …" I followed her gaze as she trailed off. There were rose petals all over the floor and a trail of them leading back to our bedrooms. Candles were light and music was coming from our bedrooms. Jess's keys were sitting on the table she grabbed them. We both took one look at each other and backed out of the apartment. I shut the door as quietly as I could and we went back down to my car. My first thought was to call Eric or Lafayette but then I thought of Jason. He had left an hour before I had so he could get to work and he would tell me to call the police in a situation like this. So that is what I did.

"911 what is your emergency?" The calm voice of a male dispatcher asked.

"Um I think someone broke into my apartment with my roommates' keys." I said.

"What is your name and address? Why do you think that it was broken into? Are you in your apartment now? Are you alone?" He asked in the same calm voice.

"Sookie Stackhouse, 731 Emerald Drive Apartment 2 C. My roommate lost her keys today when she was out and I just got home. When we got in they were sitting on the table and there were rose petals all over the floor. And neither of us knows why they are there and we did not want to find out. We were too scared to go look. My roommate and I are locked in my car." I rambled off.

"That's good Sookie. I am sending over a squad car do you want me to stay on the line with you till they get their?" He asked again.

"Yes please." I answered as I listened for sirens. He told me that I was doing great and that the officers should be there soon. Not a minute later I heard the sirens coming into the parking lot so I hung up and thanked him for staying on the line. Two squad cars pulled up one of which was Jason's. He came over to my car and taped on the window.

"Sookie are you two alright? We heard your address on the scanner and I had to head over here?" Jason asked as I stepped out of the car.

"I'm fine we are fine. I think its Bill I mean he has been calling like not stop the last few days and sending stuff. I kept telling him that I was done but he won't leave me be and then I come home and Jess is out front and her keys are missing… When we opened the door they were on the table and rose petals …" I started to get hysterical.

"Sook why didn't you tell me he was harassing you? I could have done something about it." He chastised me pulling me into a hug.

"The phone stuff really was not that bad and …" I trailed off as I watched Bill be lead down the steps in hand cuffs. He seemed real out of it but then he saw me and started to yell my name.

"Sookie I think we should have you get a restraining order against him. It seems like his behavior is escalating." Jason said in both a worried brotherly and awesome cop sort of way. I just nodded my head. Jason's partner was asking Jess questions and Jason was dealing with me. They took our statements and then Jason said that we should go spend the night somewhere else. He walked us up to our apartment to get some clothes and school stuff. My heart dropped when we entered my room. There was duct tape sitting on my bed along with more rose petals and what was my ring. I started to cry again. Jason grabbed some clothes for me and packed my back pack. He lead me out of my room and back to the cars. Ames and Johann were standing out front waiting on us.

"Sookie, Jess is going to come stay with me for the night and Johann is going to take you over to Lala's ok. Lafayette and Jesus are leaving work now so they will be there when you guys arrive." Jase steered me over to where they were standing.

"I was going to let you stay with me but my door room bed is tiny and you don't like the way I snuggle." Johann said trying to lighten the mood. I got in his truck and he drove me over to Lafayette's. He was trying his hardest to get me to smile which resulted in my having the hiccups from trying to laugh and cry at the same time. "You know even when you are a snotty mess you are fucking hot."

"Thanks I think." I said as we got out of his truck.

"No I mean you really are. Pam is hideous when she cries not that it gets seen too often. She looks all puffy like she got stung by a bee and has snot dripping out. You just look a little red." He reasoned as we walked over to Lafayette's door. They got me settled and everything. Lafayette was going to be my pseudo body guard during class the next day. I fell asleep on their sofa after a cup of chamomile tea. Lafayette got me up an hour before we needed to leave. I took a long shower and dressed in my yoga pants and a hoodie. I was not going to try to look good today there was just no point.

All my professors gave me looks of pity when I walked into the classrooms. It had gotten around what happened and not just Bill's cheating but also his b and e last night. I just ignored it and tried to get through my day. More than anything I was pissed off that everyone was treating me like I would break at any second. By the end of the day I just wanted to go home and curl up. I got a call from Jason that I needed to come down to have the restraining order signed off on. Lafayette went with me. He and Jason handled everything. Bill was denying that he stole Jessica's keys and that he had his own set so it was not breaking and entering. As far as I knew I never gave him any but he had a set. He wasn't being charged because of that. Jason told me that they would be keeping a watch on Bill but that it was more of a he said she said case at the moment. In other words they did not have enough evidence against him to do anything. Jason had someone clean up all the flowers and stuff making the apartment look normal. He also had the supper change out all of our locks and keys. I got calls from Daddy and Alcide asking how I was. Preston called too wanting to finalize plans for Friday. I had a real hard time trying to sleep in my room that night. I kept thinking about what Bill would have done if I had gone back to my room. I ended up sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

I groaned when I woke up Tuesday morning with a crick in my neck. I had a practicum that I needed to get to. I got dressed and ready as quickly as I could when I noticed that I had about ten minutes to get to the bus. I just barely made it and had to fix the buttons on my shirt. Working with the first graders was a great way to get my mind off of things. I would be teaching their science unit starting next week. We were looking at balance and motion. I had all sorts of fun but effective labs planned. The students always got more out of it when it was hands on. It is awesome to see when they finally get a concept that they have been struggling to understand. I was working with one of the boys on his reading fluency after lunch when I was told I needed to go down to the office. I excused myself and walked down the hall to the office. Daddy was standing there with the principal his face was somber.

"Daddy what are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Sookie I did not want to tell you this over the phone. Hadley was in a car accident this morning on the way to work. She died at the scene. Um … Hunter is ok before you ask but ah for some reason Remy was in the car with her and he ah … he is essentially brain dead. The doctors are still trying to get a hold of his parents but they don't know if he will last that long." Daddy said in a very calm voice. I could not believe it. I mean Hadley was just so full of life and a great mom. There was just no way that she could be dead.

"How" I asked in a dead tone.

"As far as they can tell a van in the oncoming lane tried to avoid hitting a deer and caused the accident. Her side of the car was crushed and Remy was ejected from the car." He answered.

"What's going to happen to Hunter? Is he going to end up in foster care?" I questioned.

"The social worker is hoping that Remy's parents will take him. I told her that I would if they don't. He should stay with family." Daddy said wisely. I nodded my head in response. I felt so bad for Hunter to have lost both of his parents at such a young age. I don't know what I would do if I did not have Daddy in my life.

* * *

**AN 2: So what do you think of the drama lamas I have created? Were you expecting it to be Jessica? Please tell me what you think and go vote in the new poll.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mama Down the Toilet

**AN: Ok don't hate me but I am putting off her dates for a little bit. More it just gives you all more time to go vote. At the moment dancing is in the lead. If you don't like that then let me know. I got a real interesting idea for her date from gunnymom who suggested a shooting range. I apologize in advance this is a sad chapter and I know people are going to be questioning what it's purpose is in the story but have faith. Also the title of this chapter is based on a book I was read as a child after my grandmother died. I was just barely five at the time and the concept of death was something I had not experienced outside of a pet. The book compared burial to being flushed. Ever since then the first thing that pops in my head when I hear that someone has passed away is them getting flushed. I could go off on this huge rant about how there are some really poorly written children's books on the topic of death but I won't. Some of the things Hunter does towards the end of the chapter are the things that I did at my grandmother's funeral. Oh and I have started another story called So Much More Than a Dream. Go check it out if you have not already. Enough of my whingeing and what not read, enjoy, review and vote.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Mama Down the Toilet**

I left early to go with Daddy to deal with funeral arrangements for Hadley. Well really I just didn't want to have to explain to the kids why I was crying. Aunt Lynda Daddy's sister had passed a way from cancer just after Hunter was born a little under three years ago. Since Hadley really did not have anyone else but us it fell to Daddy to deal with everything. Her funeral would be held on Saturday which kind of threw a wrench in my plans but Alcide was real understanding about it. Preston was too but he freaked me out when he asked if I wanted him to come. I mean seriously we had only talked for a while and not even gone out yet. In the nicest way possible I told him no, that I wanted to just be with my family. More than anything I wanted to see Hunter. I wanted to make sure that he was ok. Around four twenty we got the call that Remy's parents were pulling the plug so to speak. His mother did not want to prolong his suffering for no reason. Hunter had gotten to say goodbye but I don't think he knew how final it was. She also said that she was too old to take on the care of a toddler. So that is how we found out that Hunter would be going to live with Daddy for sure. He left after dinner to go pick Hunter up promising to let me know how he was. I was just getting into bed when he called.

"Hey Daddy how is he?" I asked plopping onto my bed.

"He is doing ok but I don't think that he understands what happened really. When I went to pick him up he kept asking when him mama was going to come get him. I finally got him to go to sleep in Jason's room about ten minutes ago. Baby girl I don't know how I am going to do this." He sounded worn out.

"It will be ok Daddy. How did you tell Jason maybe you could do the same with Hunter." I suggested.

"Maybe, I'm taking the rest of the week off to get him settled and deal with Hadley's stuff. When do you think you will be able to get here?" He asked hopefully.

"I can't really miss any more class then I already have. It'll probably be Friday when I can. Jason and I can deal with Hadley's things next weekend. I am sure I can get Alcide to help too." I joked trying to brighten his mood.

"I have no doubt that you could baby girl. You might find this funny the social worker gave me a picture book to read to Hunter that explains burial. It compared it to flushing a fish down the toilet." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Please tell me you did not read that to him." I said desperately.

"No I didn't. I thought it would make things worse." He answered honestly.

"That's good. Daddy I am real tired and I know you are too. I'll call you tomorrow ok." I tried to stifle a yawn.

"I can take a hit baby girl. Love you and get some sleep." He said goodbye. I put down my phone. I was real tried so much so that I was not as worried about sleeping in my bed.

I got through the rest of the week with help from everyone but Friday afternoon I was more than ready to head home. Jess drove back with so she could spend some time at home. She dropped me off and said she would pick me up on Sunday. I walked in to find Daddy and Hunter in the living room watching some cartoon I did not recognize. Dean was attached to Hunter like a magnet. If he moved Dean moved with him it was kind of cute. Daddy acknowledged me as I went past to drop my stuff in my room. I made us all a simple supper of bacon and eggs. It was nice sometimes to have breakfast foods for supper. After we ate in relative silence we needed to get ready to for the visitation at the funeral home. I donned a nice navy blue dress and flats. I helped Hunter get dressed too. He wanted me to sit in the back with him on the way so I did. The parking lot was rather spares went we arrived. Hunter about broke my heart when we walked into the funeral home.

"Sookie can we go see mama now?" He asked innocently. I tried my hardest not to cry. Daddy had attempted to explain what happened to his parents but Hunter didn't understand why his mama and daddy weren't coming home. In his misguided attempt to explain Daddy said that it was like they went to sleep.

"Hunter remember what we talked about earlier?" I asked him in return. I had tried to fix what he said by talking about angels and god but I don't think it made any more sense.

"Uh but I want Mama. We can go wake her up." That did it a few tears escaped down my cheek. Daddy had to take him while I composed myself.

It was a rather small gathering of our family and some of her friends and coworkers. Gran and Jason showed up with just about as many baked goods at he could carry. People from church had been dropping them off with Gran. It was one of those things that I will never understand or at least I hope I don't. Why do people think that cookies and carolers will make you feel better? I get that maybe it will take some of the burden off people so they don't have to cook but that was one of the things I do to relieve stress. Remy's parents came for a little while but left a soon as they could. Hunter was real upset when they left. He asked them where his daddy was. Hunter and I spent most of the evening coloring and playing with some of my babysitting gear. I had a huge tote full of games and stuff that I took with me whenever I would babysit. Hunter's favorite thing in my bag was some homemade play dough. I had made it earlier in the week from a recipe that used Kool-Aid. It gave the play dough a great color and smell. We made green dogs and trucks and all sorts of things. At eight he was getting sleepy and I was more than glad to leave. Hunter fell asleep in his car seat on the way home and Daddy had to carry him in. Dean had taken to sleeping in Hunter's bed at night which I think was helping him a little. At least it gave him something familiar to expect. Daddy offered me a beer after he tucked him in.

"No I think I am going to follow suit and go to sleep. Don't stay up to late we got to get going tomorrow by ten." I said giving him a hug.

"I know baby girl. I just want to take the edge off. Having to listen to people console me about my dead niece is just not something I ever thought I would have to do." He wrapped his arms around me in return.

"I don't think that anyone ever thinks about this sort of thing till it happens." I pulled away. He nodded as I went to the stairs. I took a shower and put on some flannels I had. I was asleep before too long.

Daddy got me up eight thirty the next morning. We worked as a team to get Hunter fed and dressed as well as our selves. We were out the door and in the truck by nine fifty. Of the few funerals that I have been to in my short life the weather has always been cloudy or raining, but not today. The sun was shining with all its might unlike Aunt Lynda's. The eulogy was interesting and sad.

"Hadley was a vivacious young woman who died too soon. At times we question what God was thinking when he takes the people we love before we are ready to say goodbye. And sadly sometimes we don't get the chance too. We need to feel thankful nonetheless that we had the chance to spend time with them and love them." The Minister had me crying almost as soon as he started to speak. The think that stuck out the most to me was a quote that the he said from Lemony Snicket. "It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things." The Minister said some more words about Hadley and then opened it up to the rest of us. Gran and Daddy told a couple of stories about her as a child. One from Daddy was about how Hadley used to dress me up like a doll when we were little and how no matter what we were imagining she was always the mommy. She would pretend to cook and then make me pretend to eat all my veggies. It was how he knew that she would be a good mother one day. At the end of the service we loaded into the cold black limo to follow the hearse to the cemetery. The procession may have been short but it was still something to see. We place flowers on her casket and released balloons as a way to say goodbye. Hunter had a hard time letting go of his balloon. It was another thing that he did not understand. He cried more that day about his balloon then his mother which I guess is a good thing. Hunter did get quiet when they were lowering her casket. I think that was the first time he understood how final death was. He knew that she was in there and had asked the Minister if they needed to put holes in it so she could breathe. When he was told no he got a real quizzical look on his face and then said ok.


	9. Chapter 9 Knight in Shining Armor

**AN: It was pointed out to me a while ago that some stories have the cliché of Bill cheating on Sookie, plotting his revenge and then Eric coming to the rescue. Well I did not want that to be my story so I went a different route. However, I could not resist the idea Eric coming to save her so I have incorporated it in a hopefully cute way. Let me know what you all think and please go vote in the poll on my profile page. I am going to leave it open through Saturday. Thank you to all 90 of you who have put this on alert, the 32 of you who have favorited it and the 20 of you who have reviewed I love every one of you to pieces. Oh and if y'all can't tell by the end of this I was having a horrific craving for Chinese food when I started writing this chapter. It kind of worked its way in. It is shorter than usual but it was a good place to end. Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Knight in Shining Armor or Tow Trucks and Chinese Food**

Sunday morning Jess called to say that she would be over at three to get me. Hunter was doing well all things considered. He had woken up this morning wanting to play and he only asked about his mother a few times. Daddy had worked it out with Gran that she would be taking him during the day when Daddy was at work. I got together what little I had brought home at two. When I was done I went and sat on our porch swing. Hunter was chasing Dean around outside when Jess pulled up.

"Hey Sook is your dad here?" She asked stepping out.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen. Why?" I countered.

"Mom made some frozen casseroles for him." She answered retrieving a large box from her back seat.

"Take 'em on in. I just need to grab my bag and we can hit the road." I said going back into the house. "Daddy we are going to take off I'll see you Friday." I gave him a quick hug and went to get my bag. Daddy and Jess were back outside when I returned. Hunter came running up and gave me a hug. "I will see you on Friday Hunter."

"Ok did you leave the play dough?" He asked in a very serious tone. It had quickly become his favorite thing.

"I did and I made some more last night so you could let what you make dry if you want to." I said walking over to the passenger side of Jess's car.

"Cool." He responded continuing his game of chase with Dean.

"Call when you get there baby girl." Daddy said giving me a hug. Hunter found Daddy's nick name for me hilarious. Last night at dinner he told Daddy that I was not a baby cause I was "too big".

"I will love you." I whispered back.

"See ya' Mr. S." Jess said getting into the car. I waved one last time as we drove away. Our conversation on the way back was real light her little sister had gotten in trouble for swearing at her teacher. From the way Jess described the situation the teacher kind of deserved it. Everything was great until we were about fifteen minutes from our turn off. Jessica's car made this awful metal crunch sound, shook violently, and then died. She tried to start it but it was a no go. Neither of us really had any clue about cars so we started to call our friends to see if someone could come get us. By our fifth no answer we were getting a little worried. It seemed like everyone either had their phone off or were too busy to answer. I finally got a hold of Pam but she was on no help since she and Ames were down in New Orleans visiting Amelia's dad.

"Call Eric he is at home." She suggested before hanging up.

I dialed his number he answered after six rings. "Hello?"

"Hi Eric this is Sookie. Jessica's car broke down and we're stuck. The tow truck is supposed to be coming but we have been waiting about half an hour now. Could you come get us?" I rambled.

"No problem where are you?" He questioned.

"Um we are just pass mile marker 115 on the 167." I replied fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt.

"Ok I will be there in a bit. Call if the tow truck beats me there." He said before hanging up. He showed up just as the tow man was hooking up her car. "You guys ok?" He asked walking over to us. He was wearing a dark red button down shirt and jeans that cupped his magnificent backside. He had his hair down and it was just floating around his head as he walked. It kind of looked like a halo with the sun back lighting him. I was super relived he was there the tow man was just a little bit creepy. In the unwashed serial killer kind of way.

"Yeah, he is going to two her over to Dawson's but they won't be open till tomorrow. She talked to the owner's son Tray and he said that they would look at first thing in the morning. So we can go once the car is all hooked up." I gestured to the tow man. "Thank you for coming to get us I probably should have said that first. You are kind of our knight in shining armor right now. Nobody was answering there phones and I really did not want to make my dad drive all the way up here." I continued to ramble. He just smiled and put his arm around me.

"Well ladies I am all done. I will get your car all settled. Do you need anything else out of the car before I take it?" The tow man asked.

"No I think we got everything. Thank you." Jess said. He nodded and got into his truck to take it away. We loaded our stuff in to the back of Eric's metallic blue Audi Q5. Pam had been giving him shit about his '67 corvette not having enough room to do anything so he got the Audi. He had considered getting a Hummer but he really did not want to listen to her jokes about it. I won rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock so I got shot gun.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? It could be our thank you for rescuing us." I asked as we were pulling up to our apartment.

"Sure that would be nice. Are you going to cook?" His smile was still on his face.

"Um … I would but we don't really have anything edible except maybe some canned soup. I was thinking we could order in. What are you in the mood for?" I returned his smile.

"Whatever you girls want is fine with me." He said putting the SUV in park.

"Chinese Home Style it is." Jess declared from the back seat. It was one of the best take out places that we have run into. The food is awesome and cheap enough that we can have it fairly regularly. I almost always get the Mongolian Beef and Jess likes the Twice Cooked Pork.

"You know I forgot about that place. My old roommate Clancy and I used to get that every week. I remember one time when we mixed the Angry Chicken and Kung Pao Beef we both thought we were going to die it was so hot. Are their eggrolls still good?" Eric got a reminiscent look on his face.

"Yeah but you can beat the fried wonton and French fries soup." Jess interjected as we made our way to the steps. It is one of those things that are only thought up in a college town. You just know that someone who was either drunk or really high could not make up their mind on what they wanted to eat. It is off menu but those in the know order it. I have had it a few times and it is pretty good especially after a late night of drink.

"Well figure out what we are getting cause you know it takes longer on Sundays." I say over my shoulder as we enter the apartment. I called Daddy to let him know we were home and why it was later then normal. They argued for a little while before deciding that we would all share our usual plus General Tao's Chicken and Combination Egg Fu Young, with a mess of appetizers and soup. When the food arrived Eric and I settled on to the sofa and Jess was in my chair. We ate and watched a marathon of a show on HBO that we were all pretty obsessed with. I about lost it when Jess noticed that Eric had a striking resemblance to one of the main characters who I just happened to have a ridiculous crush on. My entire body seemed to blush. By ten all the food was gone, the miny marathon was over and I was getting tired. During the show I had maneuvered over to where Eric was sitting and had my head on his shoulder with his arm draped around mine. We were sharing my quilt too. He was just as much of a snuggler as Johann maybe even a little better. I was starting to doze when Jess got up to go to the bathroom.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue." I mumbled curling further into his side.

"I am glad you called me. I had fun tonight. Thanks for dinner." He answered playing with the end of my pony tail.

"I had fun too. We should do this again." I tried not to yawn.

"How about next Sunday? We could get Chinese Home Style make it a tradition." He asked.

"I think that can be arranged." This time I did yawn and so did he. "I don't want you to get up I'm comfy. Just a few more minutes please!" He hummed in agreement. I woke up at two in the morning still snuggled into Eric's side but we had lain down at some point. The TV was off and the lights were all out. I guess Jessica must have shut everything off when she came back from the bathroom. Eric was softly snoring in a peaceful rhythm that lulled me back to sleep. I woke a second time still wrapped up in his arms but in my bed. I made to lean over him to see what time it was.

"Shh go back to sleep. I set your alarm for eight." He grumbled pulling me back to where I had been. If I was more awake I probably would have been a little freaked out about the change of sleeping arrangements. As it was I just settled back into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Not so Shameful Walk of Shame

**AN: Hello everyone sorry I did not post yesterday I was at an art festival all day and really did not have time to write. I got a cute little print of an owl and my sister shelled out the big bucks and got an original from a local artist. It is this really neat depiction of red riding hood. The poll is now closed and I have put up a new one. Sookie and Alcide are going to go dancing. The new poll is for my other story that has my attention at the moment So Much More than a Dream. I have a small reference to a show that my grandpa used to watch. If you do figure it out points to you if not don't worry about it. It was more for my amusement then anything really. I also seem to be ridiculously hungry when I have been writing lately so again food has worked its way in. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Not so Shameful Walk of Shame or Waffles and with a side of Slut**

I seriously wanted to destroy my alarm when it started to blare church bells. I had thought that it was a nice sound when I originally chose the clock but now I was regretting that decision. Eric pulled away and shut it off.

"How is it you are still here? Aren't you usually at work by seven?" I asked stretching.

"Normally I would be but today I am meeting a new client for lunch." I just nodded my head. I really had limited knowledge of what it was that his family company did.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I made my way over to my closet to grab a hoodie and slipped it over my camisole. I had changed during one of the breaks the night before. Now I was dressed in what is known as lazy college girl chic pajama pants and all.

"I thought you didn't have any food." He said pulling on his shirt.

"I don't but that is what grocery stores and fast food chains are for." I smiled at him.

"Well then by all means lets go." He picked up his shoes from the end of my bed. We made our way down the hall and to the kitchen. Jess was standing there with a cup of coffee.

"How is it you make the walk of shame look so good Northman?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I can make anything look good and if this had been the walk of shame you would not have gotten any sleep either." He joked right back which caused me to blush. My dirty mind went in the wrong direction.

"You are too cocky for your own good and I have ear plugs. Not that you would get anywhere with my girl anyway." She sassed pouring me a cup.

"Hey I was the one in her bed so how would you know?" He tried to defend his pride.

"So she has been in my bed many times. We have shared many wonderful nights together." She countered. I had to interrupt before this went any further. I could not handle this shit this morning. Normally it would not have fazed me one bit but for some reason the two of them joking about my nonexistent sex life was rubbing me the wrong way. I really don't know why it made me so upset. Well maybe I did know I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet.

"Seriously guys not cool. When you are done I will be down at the car waiting." I said leaving my mostly full cup on the counter and making my way to the door putting on my flip flops. I grabbed my keys and wallet off the table and headed out the door. Eric caught up to me when I reached his SUV.

"You are not mad are you we were just having some fun?" He inquired unlocking the doors.

"Next time do it at someone else's expense." I replied slinking into the front seat.

"Pleases don't be mad Sookie." He almost begged. I ignored him and looked out the window. I was not really mad more just hurt. He reached for my hand. "I am sorry Sookie."

"Whatever, go buy me food." I wave in the direction of the street trying my hardest not to smile.

"Hey I thought you were going to feed me." He said with a pout.

"I asked if you wanted food I never said I was buying." I pointed out.

"I suppose you did. Well what would the lady like to eat?" He admitted with a smile of his own.

"What I really want is waffles and bacon … no sausage… maybe both." I was just about salivating over the idea.

"How much time do you have till you need to be in class?" He asked with a thoughtful look glancing at his dashboard.

"My first class starts at 9:45 so we have like an hour before I need to get my bag." I answered.

"Ms. Kitty's is our best bet if you want to get to class on time." He said making a left heading in the direction of our finally selected destination. Ms. Kitty's was the best diner. They had almost anything you could think of on their menu and it was all fantastic. They had daily specials that change week to week. You could get in and out in a short amount of time too. My favorite thing about the place was that no matter what you ordered and when you would get a slice of pie with it. We pull into the small parking lot behind the even smaller diner. Eric and I walk in and found ourselves a booth. Our waitress walks up with a pot of regular coffee in one hand.

"My name is Ginger what can I get y'all?" She asked pouring us both a cup of coffee.

"I want waffles with a side of bacon and sausage and a glass of skim milk please." I request.

"Sure thing what kind of pie would you like? The slice of the day is Lulu's Luscious Lemon Meringue and then we have strawberry rhubarb, apple, cherry, chocolate cream, pecan and chocolate pecan." She rattled off.

"The first one sounds good." I reply stirring some sugar into the "coffee" she poured in my cup.

"And what can I get you?" She turns her attention to Eric with a smile.

"Uh can I get a Marshall Dillon omelet with a side of hash browns and wheat toast?" He asked returning her smile.

"And your pie?" She asked writing down his order.

"Chocolate cream please" He answered she nodded and went off to turn our orders in. Eric and I sat there talking about the weekend. Ginger brought out our order after a few minutes and we dug in. I am just about to take a very un-lady like bite of my waffles when a woman with long red hair walks up. She would have been pretty if she had been smiling and maybe washed off the six pounds of makeup. She was wearing dark grey ladies pant suit that aged her several years. Her button down navy shirt was open reveling far too much of her obviously fake chest. Her eyes momentarily flicker over to me before landing on Eric.

"Eric darling!" She screeches throwing her arms around his neck shoving his face into her fake cleavage.

"Sophie" He says in a curt tone pushing her away.

"Don't be like that Eric. I have missed you so much particularly in my bed." She says with what I can only assume to be her attempt at a seductive smile.

"I haven't." He replies turning back to his breakfast.

"Oh that was mean. You haven't even introduced me to your … little friend here. I'm sure you have heard of me I am Sophie Anne Leclerq." She simpers offering me her hand.

"Actually no I have never heard of you. If you don't mind we are eating." I say ignoring her offered hand. I know that Gran would have hit me for acting like that but this bitch had it coming.

"Now that I cannot believe Eric and I were together for almost a year and what a year it was." She says fanning herself.

"Sophie seriously you need to leave I don't have time for you." He gave her one more look of disgust.

"You haven't changed at all. You were always looking for the next one. Honey you should run while you can before he breaks your heart." She returns her attention to me.

"What the Fuck Sophie? You were the one that left me for that asshole Victor. I have nothing more to say to you. LEAVE." I don't think that I have ever seen Eric like this. It was kind of scary.

"Whatever" She huffed turning on her heels and leaving.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled cutting into his omelet with a little more force then was necessary.

"Don't worry about it." I returned to my breakfast. We finished eating in silence. I asked Ginger if we could have our pies to go. Eric was in a pensive mood when he paid and then drove me home. He did not say anything when I got out of the car. "Bye Eric" I said shutting the door. The apartment was dark so Jess must have gone to class. I got changed and grabbed my bag and raced down to the bus stop with several minutes to spare. Unfortunately the bus was pack, had a trainee at the wheel and I had to hold on for dear life while trying to stay up right holding onto the bar above my head. I met Lafayette on the way into class. He had a huge iced coffee in one hand a small brown bag in the other.

"Hey sugar sorry we did not answer yesterday. Jesus and I were talking to his granddaddy. That man gives me the creeps but he is family. Did you all get the car dealt with?" He asked taking a seat next to me at the table we share usually share with Amelia.

"Yeah she got it towed and they are supposed to be working on it this morning." I replied taking out my note book and pen.

"That's good. How are you felling with everything after this weekend?" He opened his little brown bag taking out a pastry.

"I am ok really. Hunter is doing ok and Daddy is dealing the best he can. I am going home again this weekend to help sort thought all of Hadley's things." I put the date on the top of my page of notes. Lafayette was about to respond when our instructor walked in followed by her two children.

"Morning everyone this is Mattie and Luke. They are lucky and don't have school today so they came to work with me. I am going to give you a work day to work on your literacy units if you have any questions we will be in my office." She said turning right back around.

"Are you going to stay and work?" Lafayette asked.

"I don't have any of my stuff for that with. Do you have any of yours?" I countered putting my stuff away.

"I have my laptop so I am good. You want to go back to your apartment and work on stuff?" He asked taking a sip of his iced coffee.

"Sure but I don't have any food. I really need to go to the store." I say standing up.

"I need to too. We were eating canned stuff last night. We can drop our stuff and then go shopping. I am sure that we can get back and still have time to work before Meriwether's class." He stood to and we made our way out to the bus stop. Amelia came running towards us on the way out.

"Please tell me I didn't run to get here and we don't have class." She huffed trying to catch her breath.

"Work day" Lafayette and I said at the same time. We started laughing. We rode the bus back to my apartment and got my car. We spent about forty minutes roaming around Wal-Mart getting food. When we got checked out and headed back to my apartment we had an hour till our next class. I packed all our groceries away tying off their bags and labeling them. It seemed that all of our professors liked the idea of a work day sending out emails canceling classes for the day that strongly encouraged us to get some work done.


	11. Chapter 11 Toe Curling Confusion

**AN: Hello wonderful readers. Ok a couple of things with this chapter. First this is Sookie's date with Preston. I know most of you are hoping that it is a big flop. Second I am not making fun of any group in this chapter except maybe math nerds. I was one so I think I have the right. I hope you like this chapter and understand where it is coming from. There will be a second note on the other side. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Toe Curling Confusion**

I got a call from Preston just after three asking me if I wanted to go out that evening. He said it would be a group date with some of his frat brothers and their girls. That probably should have been my first clue that something was fishy. I agreed mainly because I felt bad for cancelling on him last week. He said that we would be going bowling so I picked out jeans and a cute green shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail and dabbed on a little lip gloss. There was a knock at the door as I was putting on my flats.

"Just a minute" I yelled frantically trying to get my left shoe on and walk to the door at the same time. That is not something that I would recommend trying. "Hi" I breathed when I opened the door.

"Hey Sookie you ready to go?" Preston asked nervously fidgeting with his jacket. He was dressed way nicer than I was expecting for a bowling date. I didn't think that he was dressed this nice the first time I saw him but to be honest I really don't remember. I mean since when did frat boys start dressing like GQ models. Well if GQ ever did an issue dedicated to bowling.

"Yep just let me get my bag." I said over my shoulder turning to locate my purse. I had thrown a pair of socks in it so I didn't have to wear them with my flats. He walked me down to a huge SUV with several people already in it.

"We're going to have to squeeze in the back there." He said opening the back door. I was helped in by one of the many people in the vehicle. "Everybody this is Sookie." He introduced me following me into the back seat. I had to ride bitch between Preston and his frat brother Bubba. Bubba was a real quiet and periodically hummed. His girlfriend Priscilla Ann was right in front of us next to Eggs. Priscilla was a short girl with amazingly blue eyes and dark hair. Eggs or Benedict was you're man's man kind of guy, tall, dark, with charisma for days. The guy driving Andre Paul was short, pail and kind of moody like a twilight cast off. His girlfriend Dawn was riding shotgun. Dawn was like his polar opposite tall, tan and sweet. The ride really was not that bad but it took forever to get to the bowling alley. When we finally arrived my legs were starting to fall asleep which made for a less then graceful exit. The guys dealt with getting lanes and shoes for everyone. Preston and I were sharing a lane with Andre and Dawn. The other three were on the lane next to us. Andre made this big deal about how real bowlers have their own balls and shoes. He was extremely proud of his. I did not have the heart to tell him that had I know sooner I could have gotten my own from home. Daddy got on this kick about a year and a half ago that the family would go bowling every weekend which did not last too long. He got us all professional shoes and balls. Mine was glittery pink with mine name on it. The guys were super competitive when it came to playing. It was kind of funny to watch just how serious they were getting. Preston had bet Andre that we would beat the two of them. By the fifth frame we were leading by thirty. I don't think it was that fair to Andre because I don't know if Dawn could have a chance at hitting pins without bumpers. Preston and I talked and flirted through several frames. He even got up once to "help me" with my swing. I chatted with Dawn when the guys all went off in search of liquid refreshments about half way through the 7th frame.

"How long have you been seeing Preston?" She asked from her perch on the back of the seats.

"This is our first date actually." I said honestly.

"Oh that's not nice of him to spring us on you like that but then I guess he wanted to see how you would handle being around the boys." She commented twirling the end of her hair.

"It's fine really." I added nervously.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked in a whisper leaning closer to me. I nodded my head. "Were you married or something?" She pointed to my finger.

"I was engaged but called it off recently." I looked down at my left hand noticing the tan line that had not quite faded.

"Oh that's too bad." She sounded sincere. "I think that you should know that you probably won't get anywhere with Preston though."

"Really why?" I asked in surprise.

"I just don't think you're really his type." She said pointing to were the guys were. Preston was standing there waiting with them with a longing look on his face which happened to be pointed at Eggs. It took me a minute to figure it out. I couldn't really say anything after that. Seriously what do you say when you suspect that your date is gay, or at the very least has a crush on one of his friends. The rest of the night I kept an eye on him and whenever he thought no one was looking he was staring at Eggs. When everyone was looking he would be smiling and touching me in subtle ways. I just did not get it. Why would he go to all the trouble of asking me out if he was into dudes? By the end of the night I was kind of frustrated. I really wanted to call him out on it but I would feel like a total bitch if he was not out yet. I let him sit in the back with the boys opting to sit in the middle with Priscilla. When Andre pulled up to my apartment Preston hopped out, walked me up to my door and pulled me into a hug.

"I hope you had a good time tonight. I would like to see you again." He said stepping back.

"Ah … yeah … thanks for taking me. I will see you around Preston." I said awkwardly fumbling with my keys.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking sad.

"Only if you asked me out and you are into your friend Eggs." I said finally getting my door open. His face blanched. "Night Preston." I said crossing the threshold.

"Sookie wait!" He pleaded grabbing my writs. "I really like you but I … ah um … I'm bi I think."

"What do you mean you think?" I asked cautiously not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I normally like girls but … ah he is … he's the first guy I have ever seen that way." He answered shyly looking down.

"Ok but…" I guess he took my ok as a green light for him to see me and like Eggs. He did something that kind of shocked the hell out of me. He kissed me cutting off the rest of my thought. Now I don't mean a little peck. I mean a givin' it all you got kind of kiss. It was one of those kisses you remember when you are old and gray. It's the kind of kiss that curls your toes and makes you weak in the knees. I stood there stunned into silence and out of breath. When I looked at his face he was smiling from ear to ear. He kissed me a second time, to the point where I was sure I would pass out from lack of oxygen. "I will call you. Good night Sookie." He said making his way to the stairs. I shut the door and just stood there trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Did he actually come out to me and then kiss me till I couldn't breathe?

"Sookie how was your date?" Jess asked standing at the end of the hall with a smile on her face.

"Honestly kind of weird." I said moving away from the door.

"Really because that kiss looked pretty intense?" She came down the hall and sat down on the sofa.

"It was the most amazing kiss I have ever had." I admitted joining her on the sofa curling my feet under me.

"Then what was weird?" She questioned.

"He spent a good chunk of the evening looking longingly at one of his frat brothers." I blurted out.

"Oh! Is he gay? I mean with that kind of good night kiss he can't be right?" She responded in a surprised tone. Her face was hilarious as her eyebrows shot up out of sight into her bangs.

"He says he thinks he's bi." I replied. We both started laughing and I don't know why because it is not funny if he is confused about that sort of thing. I felt bad for laughing but once we started it was kind of hard not to. "You know we really should not be laughing about this. Why are we?"

"I know I was just thinking of what Lala said when you meet him. That he was a fine specimen or whatever. It totally could have been you saying it to him instead." She said catching her breath.

"I don't know about that he said that this is the first time he has liked a guy like that. Preston is a great guy and an amazing kisser but I don't know if I can be the girl in his odd love triangle." I postulate honestly.

"Would it really be a love triangle if you and the other guy aren't into each other? It's more like two rays that originate from the same point don't you think." Jess said trying to stifle anther fit of giggles but lets out a snort.

"Seriously you go there math nerd much?" We start laughing again to the point where I almost lose control of my bodily functions. On the rare occasion that we get laughing like this and Jess snorts it is almost impossible to stop laughing.

Jess finally calmed down enough to ask, "Are you going to go out with him again?"

"I don't know maybe if it was just us. It is really a downer when you don't have your date's full attention." I reply thinking about if I could really see myself with him. "I guess I might give him another shot but I don't know."

"If nothing else we now have an in at Alpha Tau Omega parties." She said with a smile. Always one to think on the bright side Jessica's optimism is priceless.

"Sure because I totally want to watch him make goggly eyes at someone else. I need to go to bed I have to be at my practicum early tomorrow." I made my way down the hall to my room and switched on the light. I made sure that my bag was packed for the next day and put out my "teaching appropriate" dress and leggings. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I went to sleep thinking about how I felt about Preston. On paper he is great except that one little thing. My trust issues were such that I would always wonder if he felt like he was missing out. Maybe I would have better luck with Alcide.

* * *

**AN # 2: I am not making fun of the LGBT community at all. I am only adding a new layer to the story. I am not making light of coming out which can be an extremely hard and scary thing to do. Sookie is in a situation she was not expecting and Preston is a wonderful guy who does not know what he wants yet. And yes I went there with the Elvis reference.**


	12. Chapter 12 Octopi and Steamy Dreams

**AN: Sorry for taking forever to update. I have been distracted and kind of lost where I was going with this one. Hopefully I have not lost too many of you. Many of you did not like the date with Preston. I kind of figured that would be the case or at the very least that you all would have an issue with his lack of attention. I know that I had an epic fail on responding to everyone's reviews but I will get caught up with them on this chapter. Just to warn you I have included my first ever attempt at writing a bit of citrus. It is at the end of the chapter and I need to know what you all think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Octopi and Steamy Dreams**

The rest of the week went by quickly with the exception of Wednesday. Preston called on Wednesday wanting to know how I was and what I had planned for the weekend. It was awkward for me to talk to him. I had come to the conclusion that we were better off as friends but I had not told him that yet. He may be one of the best kissers in the world but he was not wholeheartedly interested in me. I liked Preston but he was hung up on Eggs and I did not want to try to compete with that. "Hey Sookie, how has your week been going?" He asked once I answered the phone.

"Fine just busy with school work and stuff, You?" I replied.

"Great. I was wondering what you were doing this weekend. I got invited to an art opening for one of my frat brothers on Saturday. Um … would you want to go with me? We could go to dinner first and then walk around and drink cheap wine looking at overpriced pretentious art." He offered in an excited voice.

"That sounds interesting but I am going home this weekend." I answer sort of relieved that I have an excuse to say no. Is it bad of me to think that way?

"Oh that's ok maybe some other time." The way he said it almost had me changing my mind.

"Sure umm was there anything else you wanted Preston? I need to get into class." I had like ten minutes till Meriwether would start but I needed to hit the bathroom.

"No um Sookie when does your class get over? Maybe we could get coffee or something. I want to talk to you about Monday night." He asked.

"This one is over at two and the one after is done at four fifty." I wanted to talk to him more about our date too.

"Ok what building I come get you and we can get an early dinner?" I could hear him moving around on the other side of the phone.

"Meet me at the bus stop outside of Lago. Ok I got to go I will see you later." I say in goodbye.

"Bye Sookie" He hangs up. I make my pit stop and head off to class. Meriwether breaks us up into groups to work on a case study. Both of my classes are over before I know it and I am heading out to meet Preston. He is standing with his back to me as I approach. He must have be day dreaming because he jumped about a foot when touched his arm to get his attention.

"Sorry Preston I thought you knew I was here." I apologize.

"No it's cool. You ready to go?" He asks smiling at me. I nod my head. "Let's go to the Hub before it gets too busy." He said grabbing my hand and steering me across the street. The Hub is one of the many dining establishments on campus. It was a combination grill and coffee shop. The lines were not too long when we went in. I got a gyro and a carton of milk. He got one of the monstrous burgers the Hub is known for a side of fries and a pop. We claimed one of the booths in the back of the room where there were fewer people.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask taking a sip of my milk.

"I feel like a dick. I thought about what you said about Eggs and you are right. I did not pay attention to you. I am sorry. I was hoping to make it up to you this weekend but you're not going to be here." He admitted looking forlorn.

"Thank you for apologizing. I have thought a lot about Monday night too and I think we would be better friends. I like you, you are a nice guy and a great kisser but I don't think that is enough." I reply hoping not to hurt his feelings.

"Why is that not enough? Great relationships can start with liking and kissing." He countered with a smirk.

"I would always be afraid that I was not enough or that you would feel like you were missing out on something else." I blushed looking down before continuing. "Our first date was with a group of your friends one of which you spent a good chunk of the night looking at. I felt like you had to pretend to like me when you were being watched."

"I apologized for that. Would you give me another chance to take you out?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think that I can if there is a chance that you have feelings for someone else." I look him in the eye.

"So you are saying that you won't date me if I am into Eggs. If I figure out my feelings about him would you give me a chance then?" He questioned.

"Is there really anything to figure out? I mean you told me that you like him, I guess you can see if he reciprocates your feelings or not but that leaves me hanging. I don't want to be someone's second choice." I said firmly.

"Ok I can understand that I am just disappointed that we didn't have a chance." He responds sadly.

"I think we can still be great friends though. I think you are a great guy." I smile shyly at him.

"Sure we can be friends but I am not going to give up hope that you might change your mind." He gave me a smile that would have had any girl swooning. We finished eating and then talked about random things coming up. He told me about the skit that the ΑΤΩ was doing for homecoming. They were convinced that they had it in the bag this year. They had a few drama majors that were taking the lead on the production. He also invited me to the party that they were throwing the weekend of Halloween. We talked till seven when he walked me to the bus stop giving me a friendly hug goodbye. I got home feeling good about our friendship. I was also proud of myself for standing up for my own feelings. Bill had always had his way of making me think I was hurting him if I did not agree with him. For the first time in a long time I knew what I wanted and was not afraid of it.

* * *

I was packing up to head home Friday afternoon. I was finally getting to break out my fall clothing. It was starting to really feel like fall outside. You would not have known that it was October if it was not for all of the pumpkins on people's door steps the last week. This was always one of my favorite times of year. For me it was really just a preamble for the holidays. Thinking about the holidays made me think about Hunter. I knew that the coming months would be hard on all of us but especially him. This would be his first holiday season without his parents. I was not looking forward to cleaning out her stuff either. However Jason had roped Alcide and Hoyt into helping. He did promise that I would feed the both of them but it was relatively free manual labor. I got everything into my bag and headed for my car. Jess was staying because she had a date with a guy named Collin from one of her studio classes. He was a major hunk and had the most amazing British accent. I called Daddy leaving messages on both phones that I was on my way home. Traffic was light on the way making for an easy drive. Dean greeted me excitedly when I got out of the car. He about knocked me down with his enthusiastic jumping. Daddy and Hunter were in the kitchen working on supper.

"Hey" I said walking up to the counter. "What are you guys making?"

"Sookie do you know what octopus macaroni and cheese is?" Hunter asked with the biggest smile.

"I can't say that I do. Is that what we're having?" I reply in mock horror.

"Um hm only it's not real octopuses they are hotdogs. See." He answered holing up a hotdog that had been cut up.

"That's really neat Hunter." Hunter went on to tell me how he didn't do any of the cutting his job was to push the button of the food processor to great the cheese. He thought it was the real fun and asked Daddy what else we could put in it. I think it was one of the healthiest baked mac and cheeses we have ever made. He ran an onion, carrots and a squash though the thing laughing the entire time. It tasted pretty good too. At eight Daddy got Hunter tuck in and told him a story like he use to tell Jason and I when we were little. He would take normal fairy tales and change them up. One time he gave Cinderella a bad case of flatus which really made the story. I mean when you are that little the funniest things are farts and boogers. I do have to admit that they are still rather funny at this age. Once Hunter was fast asleep, Daddy and I went down stairs. I curled up on the sofa with Dean and Daddy sat in his chair putting his feet up.

"Baby girl I think this is going to work out. Hunter and I have been getting into a good routine. He is having a blast with Gran during the day. On Tuesday he didn't want to leave." He said with a smile on his face.

"That's great Daddy. How have you been doing?" I returned his smile.

"You know I have been doing better than I thought. With your Gran and Jason around to help it has been fine. We had one little issue with dinner during the week. He had a fit when I put food on his plate without telling him what it was. He was very adamant that it was not how Mama did it." His smile faltered slightly.

"How did you handle it?" I asked.

"He has been helping me make dinner every night since so he knows just exactly what it is he has on his plate. What time are you and the boys going over tomorrow?" He changed the subject.

"Jason said that they would be coming to get me at nine which probably means he will show up at ten." I reply getting up to go get a glass of water.

"Alright I think Hunter and I will be going over to Gran's for the day. You make sure those boys clean up before y'all come over for dinner." Daddy followed me getting a beer from the fridge. I noticed that Daddy had been drinking a little more recently but I did not want to get into an argument with him about it. We talked for a bit more before I headed up to bed. I picked out a comfy pair of jeans and an old t-shirt to wear for the next day. I took a quick shower and pulled on my pajamas before getting into bed. I was out almost instantly.

I had a really intense dream where I was sitting in the living room of my apartment on the sofa. I was reading a book of some kind when a hand started massaging my shoulder. It was soon followed by a second and a pair of lips that placed soft kisses down my neck. Then all of a sudden I was lying down and who ever had been kissing my neck was over the top of me. His kisses had progressed down my front to my chest. He took one of my nipples into his mouth sucking and biting it while he worked the other with his hand. I let out a moan as he continued his way down my body towards a part of me that desperately needed his attention. His hands found its target as he closed in with his mouth. My breathing was fast and shallow. I heard a familiar voice coming from the man that was worshiping my body. "Lover, look at me." He commanded before diving in. I looked down into a pair of bright blue eyes I knew very well. I woke up out of breath and drenched.


	13. Chapter 13 Maple Bacon Apple Goodness

**AN: Sorry about the wait again. My friend Kerrie's bachelorette party was this weekend and I am only now fully recovered. I drank more vodka in one night then I have the entire time I have been of age. I am including my twenty first birthday in that figure. I don't recommend drinking that much. I have several bruises I am still trying to figure out where they came from along with a number in my phone. There are several things about the night that I don't remember and many that I wish I could forget. I am going to try to write again tomorrow so that I can update a little sooner this time. Anyway now that I have board you with my weekend and week thus far on with the chapter. Please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Maple Bacon Apple Goodness**

I have never had a dream like that where the star of my fantasy was someone that I knew. I had a few dreams staring one Hollywood hunk or another but never a friend. It got me thinking. I had never thought of him that way well not to the point where I thought it could go somewhere. I remembered the way it felt to wake up in his arms and the way he smelled. Sunday had been great and I was looking forward to spending more time with him. I blushed thinking about what it would be like to actually have him touch me the way he had in my dream. I smiled to myself as I got up to deal with the day. I dressed quickly and made my way down stairs. I also thought about how he became sullen and detached Monday morning at breakfast. He obviously still had issues with that for lack of a better term skank. Then there was still Alcide. I had not given him a chance yet and I really liked him. Daddy and Hunter were eating cereal and watching cartoons in the living room.

"Hey baby girl Jason called he is running late so Alcide is going to come pick you up." He said with a smile.

"That figures when is he going to be here?" I asked heading to the kitchen in search of my own breakfast. Before Daddy could answer there was a knock at the door. It was Alcide along with a huge cup of coffee and a bag of doughnuts for Duke's. If I was not afraid of the amount of weight I would gain I would eat Duke's maple bacon apple fritters every day. They are one of the most sinfully delicious breakfast pastries I have ever eaten.

"I come baring gifts." He says placing the goodies on the table.

"If I didn't already know better I would say you were trying to butter me up." I dig into the bag the second it leaves his hand.

"I was wondering what you had planned for later tonight?" He asked.

"I had not really planned on doing anything but showering when I got home. Why?" I take a bite and moan.

"Ahhh…Um" Alcide licks his lips and shakes his head before continuing. "Sam's going to have a live band in tonight and I was hoping you would want to go." Sam was the owner and bar tender of the local bar and grille Merlot's. They served booze and burgers. I had worked there for a few summers during high school.

"Oh that would be fun. I have not seen Sam and the gang for ages and I will most definitely need a drink after today." I smiled at the thought.

"Good then its settled. We should get going I don't want Jason to complain that I was slacking on my duties." He stood up and pushed in his chair. I finished scarfing my fritter.

"Daddy we are leaving." I went into the living room to say good bye.

"Ok baby girl remember that Gran is making dinner and you are both expected to be there." Daddy said in a serious tone. I knew better than to skip a meal at Gran's.

"We will love you Daddy. You two have a good day." I said heading for the door. The ride to Hadley's didn't take long at all. Jason and Hoyt were already in the kitchen cleaning out the fridge and cabinets when we arrived. We worked for a good four hours straight before we took a break for lunch. The boys had gotten the kitchen entirely cleared out and all the odds and ends packed up. They had also taken care of the living room. I had taken on the task of cleaning out her bedroom. It was harder than I thought to stay detached from my task. She had albums full of pictures of all of us from over the years. There was one that had me crying when I found it. It was of Hadley, Aunt Lynda and me. It was around the time I turned nine. I had spent the night at their house and we had stayed up late playing with makeup and watching movies. I had forgotten all about that night but Hadley still had all the pictures. I sat and cried for a few minutes thinking about everything that she was going to miss out on. Alcide came back to check on me apparently I was a loud crier. He gave me a hug which felt way better than it should have. After my cry I got back to work packing up all of her albums and books. Her clothes were another thing that I was not sure what to do with. I know that I would not feel right wearing any of it but I did not want to get rid of what little Hunter had left of his mother. I finally just put it all in to some more boxes. I figured we could always give it away latter if nothing else. After lunch we got back to it I finished in her room before moving onto the bathroom. The boys gathered what little was still in Hunter's room to take back as well they started to make trips out to the trucks filling them up and driving. By four we had everything packed up and most of it out. The furniture was going to be split between Daddy's, Jason's and Gran's everything else was going to Daddy's. We all took showers after our last trip to Daddy's. I put a little bit of extra effort into my appearance when I got out. I took the time to curl my hair in nice ringlets. The guys were all waiting on me when I came down. They each had a beer in hand and were laughing at something on TV.

"Wow Sook you look way too good to be to be going out with the likes of him." Jason gesticulated when I walked in to the living room.

"Yeah you should be going out with a movie hot star instead." Hoyt added with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know I think Alcide is pretty hot all on his own." I blushed just a little sitting down on his lap. "We need to get going Gran is likely to have the table all set waiting for us." I mentioned looking at the clock. I rode over to Gran's with Jason just so he could harass me some more about my date with Alcide.

As I had said Gran had everything on the table waiting for us when we got there. Gran made a big production out of sitting Alcide next to me at the table. I probably would have found it cute if I had not been embraced by her comments. Between Gran and Daddy it sounded like they had our future totally planned out by the end of dinner. It is not that I did not expect them to be enthusiastic about us giving it a go but more that I didn't want to disappoint them if we did not work out. I knew better than to think that Alcide would not still be a part of my life if we didn't but it still bugged me how they were acting.

I was ecstatic to leave when dinner was over. Gran reminded me that she was expecting me to go to church in the morning since I was home so Alcide needed to make sure I got home at a decent hour. Alcide and I had a fun time chatting on the way to Merlot's. I was starting to see just how nice it would be to call Alcide my boyfriend. I mean we had a lot of history we had practically know each other forever. Which in all honesty was both a good and bad thing, we knew each other so well that we did not have any of that awkwardness of a first date. The flip side to that was that we had less to talk about. I received a warm welcome from Sam. At one time I had thought he was the cutes guy in the world. You know one of those crushes you get on an older guy that you know will go nowhere but you still hold onto like a life raft. Alcide and I drank a bit and danced to the live band. They were a local country band that played mostly covers. They were actually pretty good but then again that might have had something do with the fact that I was kind of toasted when they started playing. Alcide was a much better dancer then I remembered. We both needed a break after the fifth song. I went up to the bar to get us another round.

"I don't know why you are wasting your time with him." A snarly voice said to my left. I looked over to see Alcide's on again off again paramour Debbie.

"Really why is that?" I asked.

"He is just going to come crawling back to me just you watch. What he and I have can't be trumped by a little harlot like you." She gave me the fakest smile.

"Then why can't you two seem to say together longer than a minute? If you will excuse me I need to get back to my date." I picked up the pitcher and made my way back to the booth Alcide was sitting in.

"Mark my words bitch. This will be your one and only date with him. He belongs with me and he knows it." She yelled.

"Sookie I am really sorry about her. There are days where I question what I ever saw in her." Alcide apologized and poured us both a drink.

"No problem really, it's not like you are still hung up on her or anything." I said taking a swig of my beer. He didn't agree or disagree with me he just got quiet but looked to the bar where she was standing. We sat there not talking for a few songs. I knew that the silence between us was my answer. They may be broken up but he still cared about her. I had already figured out with one guy this week that I wanted to come first so I would not put myself in a situation where I was not. No matter how much I liked Alcide he was just another Preston. They were both using me to an extent to ignore their feelings. Our date flat lined after the Debbie sighting. I think we both came to the same conclusion about the same time. I kissed him on the check when he dropped me off. Daddy noticed my lack of a smile when I came in.

"Baby girl are you alright?" He asked from his chair.

"No but I will be." I assured him making my way up the stairs to my room. It was sobering really to think I was not enough, for not one but two guys. With that depressing thought I crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Change Your Stars

**AN: I am sad to say that I think this one is getting close to winding down. I know for sure where it is going and I have the last scene completely written out. With that said I think there will be about 6 more chapters. Don't hold me to that because I will probably change my mind. I am hoping to finish this before school starts in a little less than two weeks. I am thinking about doing a sequel let me know what you think. I mention and use some quotes from one of my favorite movies A Knight's Tale. One of which is the title of the chapter. Thank you for everyone who has read and especially to those of you who have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to get the next one up sooner. With all of that said please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Change Your Stars**

I blamed myself thinking that it was something wrong with me that not two but three men found me lacking if I counted Bill. I am normally a very self-assured person, not needing my ego stroked. By Sunday night I was so down on myself that I was not really with it when Eric showed up carrying take out. Johann had tagged along when he found out what Eric was doing for the evening. They both hugged me and chatted excitedly about a movie that we were going to watch A Knight's Tale. It was one they had seen many times. I soon found myself squished between the two of them on the sofa as they doled out the food. They quieted as the opening credits rolled on screen. I was lost in my head and did not pay much attention to what was playing out before me. Periodically they do parts of the dialog so perfectly that it was almost better than the actors. Half way through the movie Johann got up to take a pee break so we paused the movie. I had picked at the food on my plate to the point where it was a large mass of red and brown.

"Eric if there was something wrong with me you would tell me right?" I asked out of nowhere setting my plate down.

"Why do you think there is something wrong with you?" He countered looking concerned.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that three guys think so little of me that they would look elsewhere for god knows what. I mean seriously what don't I have?" I asked starting to get hysterical.

"Sookie look at me. There is nothing wrong or lacking with you. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met. I can tell you right now that it is not you." He moved closer pulling me into a hug.

"But then why does no one want me? First Bill cheats then Preston's affections are divided and Alcide would rather look at his ex all night. There has to be something wrong." I lost it. Tears streaked down my checks in quick succession.

"All three of them sound like morons. I know for a fact that Bill is so that leads me to believe the other two can't be much better. Besides how could anyone pass up this? I…" He smiles while drying my tears.

"Sookie did you miss me that much?" Johann interrupts coming down the hall. Eric shoots him a look that I can only describe as a "dude so not helping" kind of look. I know he was not trying to be funny then but it got me to laugh.

"No you idiot these are tears of joy. I can finally lie down." I said stretching out on the sofa putting my head in Eric's lap.

"Oh you wound me! Where ever will I sit now?" Johann clutches his chest with his left hand faking a sob.

"Well you could always snuggle with me but I don't know how Eric would feel about your head in his lap." I say trying my hardest to stifle the giggles that were threating to break loose. Much to both mine and Eric's surprise Johann climbed in behind me and affectionately laid his head on Eric's upper thigh. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"What you offered and this is not the first time my face has been this close to his junk." Johann rationalized.

"The sad thing is he is telling the truth." Eric said looking down at us grabbing a throw pillow from the club chair. "At least use a buffer this time." He continues shoving the pillow under our heads.

"Not that I wouldn't love to hear that story but we have a movie to finish and I have never seen the end." I said reaching for the remote to continue the movie. They continue their run of dialog picking right up where they left off. I started to get sleepy between the soft words in my ear and the vibrations from Johann's chest.

"… Hope guides me. It is what gets me through the day and especially the night. The hope that after you're gone from my sight it will not be the last time I look upon you." Is that last line I hear before I succumb to my drowsiness. Unfortunately for me I miss the end of the movie. I am gently shaken awake by Johann.

"Sookie you need to wake up we have to get going." He nudges me.

"I'm up." I say sitting up and standing to give him room to do the same. I stretched my arms above my head.

"Good cause the movie has been over for like ten minutes and you have been a dead weight on my arm. It's totally asleep." He retorts rubbing his right arm.

"Between the both of you I will be lucky if I can stand anytime soon." Eric quips with a smile tossing the pillow back to the club chair.

"Did you hear that Sookie he just called us fat?" Johann interjects in mock indignation.

"That is not what I said at all." Eric responds quickly.

"If you are going to have a cat fight go do it in your car I obviously need to go to sleep." I point to the door stifling a yawn.

"See what you did Sookie is kicking me out before I even get a goodnight kiss." Johann accuses and pouts much like Jason used to when we were little.

"If it will get you out the door sooner here." I said before pecking him on the cheek.

"Ha I told you she likes me the most." Johann teases sticking out his tongue. Not wanting to leave Eric out I move to give him a kiss too. He is still seated so I bend to his level. Eric moves at the last second and catches my lips with his own. I gasp opening my mouth in surprise. He takes the opportunity to stroke my tongue with his own. I was not prepared for how wonderful it would feel to kiss him. I had thought that Preston was a good kisser but he had nothing on Eric. My legs go weak and he catches me pulling me onto his lap. I get lost in the sensation blushing when he pulls away leaving me breathless.

"What were you saying brother?" He asked smirking over my head.

"If I wanted to play with a three year old I would go home. You two are worse than Hunter. Both of you scoot I am going to bed." I rise from Eric's lap on unsteady legs. I make my way to the door and open it.

"Night Sookie" Johann says looking thoroughly chastised. "If we promise not to fight over you can I come back next week?" He asks pausing in the doorway.

"I don't know I will have to think about it. I will see you." I motioned him out the door.

"Get some sleep Sookie." Eric said pushing his brother out the door.

"I will as soon as you two are gone. Night Eric" He leans in a kisses me on the check.

"Sleep well Sookie." He smiles ushering his brother to the steps. I close the door and head to my room. I grab a pair of pajamas and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I'm brushing my teeth I think about the way Eric kissed me. I want to think that it was more than a way to one up his brother but then again I am not sure. I could totally be reading too much into it. I kind of wish I know what he was going to say before Johann came back. I shook myself from my thoughts and finished getting ready. I crawled into bed more hopeful then I probably should have been. I woke up early the next morning slightly more optimistic about the week. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to find Jess pouring a cup of coffee to go.

"Hey I am just about out the door. I had an idea that just has to be put to canvas. How was your weekend?" She asked getting a mug for me as well.

"It was ok." I shrug taking the mug. There is just something about a hot mug of coffee first thing in the morning. I sigh inhaling the aroma.

"I can tell there is more to it but I got to go. Promise you will tell me tonight?" She asks picking up her leather jacket and paint box.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I will see you tonight Jess." I blush taking my mug to the living room and turning on the tv.

"Ah ha bye Sook." She smiles at me before heading out the door. The day goes by in a blur of classes and chatter. I am starving when I get off the bus. When I get to the door I can hear Jess and someone in the apartment talking and laughing. I turn my key and find Jess with Pam on the sofa.

"Hey Sookie you got a delivery." Jess greets me with a giggle. I can the two of them have been drinking. I shake my head and look over to the table. In the middle is a huge vase full of calla lilies. I smile and look for a card.

"Looking for this Sookie?" Pam asks waving a tiny envelope with a smirk reminiscent of Eric. "You know I tried to figure out why my brother asked me what your favorite flowers are this morning. He would not tell me a thing. I have to wonder what he did to be sending you flowers or should I ask what you did?" Her smirk grows.

"Let me have the card and I will tell you." I say sticking my hand out.

"Oh this we already read it and it was not helpful. What does "I only laugh to keep from weeping" mean? I mean what is that?" I snatch the card from her. In lovely penmanship is the quote. There is no signature so that leaves me to guess which one it is from. Johann while sweet does not strike me as a flowers kind of guy. Then again he was the one to say that line the night before.

"It is a quote from the movie we watched last night. Who sent them?" I explain looking back at the flowers.

"Well I only have three brothers and I know only two where here last night. One of whom has had a massive crush on you for years." She smirks at me from over the top of sofa.


	15. Chapter 15 The Language of Flowers

**AN: I am glad that so many of you liked the last chapter. I would say I am sorry for the cliff hanger but that is one of the things that I do best. I hope I did not make you wait too long for the answer. I did not tell anybody who the flowers were from who reviewed because I wanted everyone to find out at roughly the same time. I hope you like this chapter there will be a small time jump after the revelation of the sender. There will also be some minor citrus not a full on lemon mind you but we are getting there. As always I would love to know what you think. Read, Enjoy and Please Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Language of Flowers**

"I didn't know that." I say in shock trying to think about which one it could be.

"It has been hard not to notice for a while. I mean the way he goes out of his way to help you or the way he looks at you is obviously a sign." She continues.

"Seriously Pam who?" I asked.

"Well I know that Johann is convinced he is going to marry you someday even if you don't know it yet. Then again Eric has liked you for a long time too." She giggled trying to contain her mirth.

"Fine if you are going to be like." I stomp back to my room. The two of them cackle as I leave the room. I know it is childish but my self-esteem has taken to may hits recently to be played with like this. If I think about it rationally then it was probably Eric. I mean he has a steady job and he was the one that kissed me. He was also the one that I had verbal diarrhea in front of. I wish he would have finished his sentence last night. I throw myself onto my bed and scream into my pillow. There is a knock at my door.

"Sookie we're sorry. I think we have had too much to drink." Jess says from the door way.

"Is Pam going to tell me or keep poking fun?" I sit up and look at her.

"No we're both done I promise. Come out and we can make something for supper." Jess is contrite.

"Ok but I need to know who." I stand to follow her back out. I level Pam with what I hope is a menacing stare.

"I am sorry Sookie I was not trying to make fun of you. Eric is the one that asked this morning. He said that you were upset last night and wanted to do something nice for you. The truth is you have had all of the men in my family wrapped around your little finger since they meet you. There are even times when I think they like you more than me." Pam apologizes which is something I have rarely seen from her. She pauses and goes to her bag. She pulls out a letter and hands it to me. "I am also supposed to give you this."

"That did not answer my question about the crush." I point out unfolding the nice stationary.

"No but that will." She smiles pointing at the letter. "Sit and read we will try to not burn supper while you read." She giggles and joins Jess in the kitchen.

I sit down in my club chair with my feet pulled up under me.

_Sookie,_

_I have never been real good with dealing with my emotions. Dad used to tell me that real men did not let emotions govern them. With that said I know how I feel about you. I liked you the day we meet when Pam brought you over to watch the saints play. I still remember the dress you were wearing and how your hair was. You were a bright little ray of sunshine and so beautiful, still are actually. You had me when you started talking about the game. I thought you were so amazing and you had more passion then I could ever imagine. You changed my favorite color that day. I used to like green but since the first time I saw you blush it has been red. I also remember when I found out you had a boyfriend. I was devastated but I made myself a promise. I was going to bide my time and wait he had to screw up at some point. I am so sorry for the way you found out about Bill but I am not sorry that it happened. He never deserved you. I hope to prove to you that I do._

_I told you once that if you were my fiancée I would never have treated you like that. I mean it with all my heart. I have liked you for years and I want to have a chance to woe you. That sounds a little old fashioned but you deserve it. I loved getting to spend time with you on Sunday and I would like to have the chance to do it again but this time without my little brother. I hope you liked the flowers, Pam said that they were your favorite. If Pam did as I asked there should be a knock at your door when you finish reading this. _

_Yours Hopefully,_

_Eric_

Just as I finished reading there was a soft knock on the door. I sat the letter down and hastened to answer the door. Standing there with another bunch of flowers was Eric. He had a nervous smile on his face. Gran had taught me when I was younger what different flowers meant. The bouquet in his hand had red tulips, daffodils, sweetpea, and star of Bethlehem.

"Hi Sookie these are for you." He handed me the flowers.

"Oh Eric this is so sweet thank you." I smile moving to let him in.

"Did Pam give you my letter?" He asked biting his lower lip.

"She did." I replied feeling myself blush and looking at me feet.

"Good" He said stepping so close to me that I could feel his breath on my check. I looked up into his eyes in time to see him lean in to kiss me. While the kiss last night will stay with me forever this one was even better. It was sweet and loving. He pulled away smiling ear to ear. "Hi" He said again.

"You already said that." I breath.

"Good." I notice him blushing too.

"That too" I whisper.

"Hurry up already!" Pam hollers from the kitchen. We both jump back from one another still blushing and smiling.

"Shh you're ruining it." Jessica hushed.

"Before we get heckled again will you go on a date with me?" He enquires nibbling on his lip again. I nod my head.

"What was that Sookie we can't hear you?" Pam interrupts again. Both her and Jess come into the room looking hopeful. "Well?"

"I don't think you deserve to know." I say before taking my flowers and adding them to the others. Eric kissed me on the check and then turned to leave.

"I will see you Sookie." He smiled heading out the door.

* * *

And he did. We went out that Friday for the first time. I was hoping against all odds that my luck would turn around and it would be great. He picked me up dressed in an amazing pair of dark jeans and a crisp red button down shirt. I gasped when I saw his hair. He cut it a little shorter so it now framed his face in layers. I had thought his long hair was beautiful but now it looked so inviting. I just wanted to run my hands through it.

"You cut your hair." I blurted out.

"I did. Don't you like it?" He asked cautiously.

"I do it looks great." I responded.

"You look great." He said taking in my outfit. With the chill in the air I had opted for a creamy white sweater dress, leggings and my espresso colored knee high boots. I had my hair down in soft curls.

Our date was fun he took me to LASM the Louisiana Art and Science Museum. I could not remember the last time I had had that much fun. We spent hours roaming around the exhibits. The Ancient Egyptian exhibit was bigger than I remembered. My favorite part was getting to see a show in the planetarium. It was a show of music by Pink Floyd with neat graphics. At the end of the night he was holding my hand and reluctant to let go. It was the first of many amazing dates. He also kept bringing me flowers. I was impressed with the time he took to pick out the right combinations each time. I asked him at one point if he knew what they meant because he had given me a posy of Gerber daisies and ivy. He admitted that he didn't but the florist he went to did and made sure that all of his bouquets said just the right thing. This was the night he asked me to be his girlfriend officially.

Daddy and Jason had given him a stern talking to when he came home with me to take Hunter trick or treating. He was so great with Hunter I could see what he would be like as a father and it made me smile. He even dressed up as part of our group costume. Hunter had gotten obsessed with pirates after Jason had gotten him the book How I Became a Pirate. It became his favorite bed time story. Eric and Hunter were adorable together in their hats and swords. Eric had loved my costume too he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

A week and a half before fall break we were lying in my bed after our date. We had gone to a movie and made out through most of it. He was holding me and running his hand up and down my arm. Eric and I had made out with some heavy petting before but that is as far as we had gone. He started to kiss my neck and jaw paying extra attention to the spot right behind my ear. I rolled to face him and he moved to my lips. His hands flowed suit and relocated to my hips kneading them with his hands. I let out a moan when he rolled on top of me pressing his erection to my center. My hips involuntarily rolled up into him. It felt amazing. We continued like this for several minutes. He grounded when I pushed him away so I could catch my breath. He kissed my forehead before lying back on the pillows.

"Sookie what are you doing for thanksgiving?" He had asked.

"Well usually I go home and help Gran cook up feast. Why?" I countered turning to rest my head on his chest.

"How would you feel about coming to dinner and my father's house? It would be later in the evening and you wouldn't have to bring anything Lizzie will be doing everything." He hopefully explained. Lizzie was his stepmother. She was about five years younger than Eric's father Jonathan. I had met them a few times but this would be different.

"I will if you come to lunch at Gran's." I reply.

"I think we can do that. Thank you for saying yes." He smiled.

"Technically I didn't." I smile at him.

"It was implied upon condition, which I met so it is a yes." His eyes twinkled.

"Mr. Smarty-pants." I teased back.

AN # 2: So they are now together and have plans for the near future. I find the language of flowers to be an intriguing thing. I hope you like what the different flowers he has given her mean. Flower Meanings Red Tulips - declaration of love, Daffodils – New beginnings /chivalry, Sweet pea - shyness/ delicate pleasures, Star of Bethlehem - hope/ purity, Gerber Daisy – Cheerfulness, Calla Lily- Modesty/ regal, Ivy- fidelity


	16. Chapter 16 Deep Fried Love

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I got busy, then sick and just did not have the time to write. Well really for anything but I hope you like this chapter. School has officially started which will limit my time in the coming weeks. I have been freaking out about applying for student teaching. I am convinced the process is designed to make prospective student teachers not want to teach. Anyway I am done with the whole thing until November. I promise I am not abandoning any of my writing but it may take me a while to get more chapters up. I am only planning a few more and there will be more time jumps coming just to warn you. This is a big chapter for them and lots of holiday fun with a little zest too. As always I want to know what you think. Please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Deep Fried Love**

To say that Gran and I cook for Thanksgiving would be understatement. Seriously with the amount of food we prepared you would think we were cooking for fifty people. In reality it was more like fifteen. I had driven home Sunday on my own because Eric only had three days off verses my entire week. Gran and I had started on our prep work on Tuesday. Gran was working on her two day gravy while I made pie dough. Gran's two day gravy was just that two days of work and wait time for the most amazing gravy you ever tasted. She starts the long process by roasting vegetables and turkey meat. I know it sounds crazy to do but it made better stock which made better gravy.

With my pie dough in the fridge I started on the cornbread and croutons for the dressings. There were no short cuts in Gran's kitchen. Everything we made started from scratch. The complete menu for lunch was of course roasted turkey, a deep fried turkey that Jason and Daddy were doing on their own, both cornbread and regular dressing, roasted and raw vegetables, green bean casserole, baked beans, noodles, mashed potatoes with gravy, olives and pickles, rolls, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, various salads, blueberry, pecan, pumpkin, French silk, and lemon meringue pies, bread pudding, and finally baked apples with cinnamon ice cream.

I was exhausted and sore when I headed up to bed Wednesday night. Eric had driven up around noon and hung out with Daddy and Hunter most of the day. I had been surprised when Gran had Daddy take Eric's stuff to the room I was using. The look on Daddy's face as he took Eric's bag up the stairs was priceless. He did make a big deal out of the fact that he was right across the hall and telling us he knew just how thin the walls were. You sure as hell know that Bill never got to stay in the same room as me. I think it was Gran's way of saying she liked him. Then again maybe not because I had no idea how we were going to both fit in the tiny twin bed. The room had once belonged to my aunt Lynda and you could tell. It was very feminine and very small. Eric ever the great boyfriend offered to give me a back rub after my much needed shower.

"Remind me to ask you to do this at Christmas too." I muttered into my pillow as he worked my lower back with his huge hands. I let out a long moan when he found a knot of tense muscle.

"I will do it every day if you keep making those sounds." I could hear the smile in his voice. He leaned down to kiss my neck. I could feel how much Eric was enjoying the sounds I was making. "What time do you need to get up to finish everything?" He asked continuing his ministrations.

"OH OH… right there. Um Gran said she was letting me sleep in so we have till 8. She is getting up at 5 to start her turkey." I groan as sooths my tired back.

"Why so early?" He asks.

"The bird is massive and it gona need like 5 to 5 ½ hours to roast not to mention the amount of time she is going to need to season and brine it. Then it is going to need to rest for another half hour after it's cooked. She has got everything timed down to the minute for what needs to be finished before lunch at one." I explain. I was not kidding about the time. Gran had written up a time table for when everything needed to either be in the oven or on the stove top. I know for a fact that when I get my own place in the future I want to have double ovens like Gran does. It just makes it easier to cook for a crowd.

"How big of a bird is she making?" He asked rolling off me.

"Gran's turkey I think is around 20 lbs. The one Daddy and Jason are doing is only like 12 lbs. I am surprised they haven't roped you into helping them yet. That is their big morning activity well that beer and tv. They also put Gran's Christmas lights up after a late afternoon nap." I turn to stand up.

"Don't worry they are planning on making me and Hunter part of those traditions." The smile on his face had me hoping he would be a part of them for years to come. I was glad he was getting along with them.

"Good" I said putting my arms around his lower back to give him a hug. "Thank you for coming and for the back rub." I mumbled into chest.

"I was serious I will give you one any time you want just to hear you make those little moans." He smirked down at me. He kissed my check and then the corner of my mouth. His lips then found mine in a sweet kiss. One of the best things about Eric is the way he kisses me. I know how much he cares for me in one single kiss. He goes back to my neck and nibbles just behind my ear.

"I love it when you do that." I sigh as we back into the bed and lay down.

"Oh yeah what else do you love?" He asks before kissing down my chest taking off my shirt.

"That you hold doors for me and send me flowers. You are tall enough to reach the top shelf. Oh I know, the way your ass looks in well everything." I list knowing that is not what he was hoping to hear.

"Really do go on." I can feel the smile on his face as he moves to unclasp my bar.

"I could go for ages but I think it is just you. I love you." I feel him still and look down into his eyes. We had not said I love you yet but I had been wanting to for a while.

"I don't think I heard you right could you say that again?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"I love you Eric." I smile at him as he kisses his way back up.

"Good, because I love you too Sookie." He replies with a smile that takes my breath away. He kisses me again as one of his hands slides down my side resting at the top of my shorts. I ran my hands up and down his back finally coming to rest in his hair. I had been a little sad when he had cut his hair but now I loved running my fingers through it and tugging on it. He grunted loudly when I tugged on his hair. His other hand cupped my breast and then pinching my nipple into a hard peak. He did the same with the other which elicited a grunt of my own. His hand at my hip slipped under the waist band of my shorts ghosting the edge of my panties. As frustrating as it was I had to agree when he said "I really want to continue this but not here especially not in this tiny bed." No sooner had I pulled on my shirt than Daddy was knocking on the door to tell us to go to sleep.

"Goodnight you two, remember what I said earlier. I don't care how much Mama likes you, if anything happens to my little girl just know, I know how to dismember a corpse." Daddy said ominously closing the door. I tried my hardest not to giggle when I saw Eric's face.

"Has he really taken a body apart?" His eyes looked like they would bulge out of their sockets.

"Only animals he has shot. He was joking I think." I try to sooth him. "Come on let's just go to sleep then you won't have to find out." We lie back down and try to get comfortable. I know that it is not nice to laugh but it was hard not to when his feet hung off the end of the bed. Sharing a bed with Eric was wonderful thing even if it was cramped. It was one of the best nights sleep I had in that tiny room. I never really liked being used as a teddy bear but for some reason when Eric was the one doing it I did not mind at all. I wanted to throw the alarm clock when it rang at 8. I was almost too comfortable. I extracted myself Eric's warm embrace and headed down to help Gran. The smell of bacon and sausage filled the house as I approached the kitchen. She was already hard a work over the stove.

"Sookie dear grab me the eggs from the fridge." She requested over her shoulder. I retrieved the carton of eggs from the fridge and handed it to her. "Get yourself something to drink while I make you a plate." I followed orders and poured myself a mug of coffee. The one thing you can always count on when you make bacon or sausage the smell will wake up anyone and everyone in the house. Slowly but surely Daddy, Hunter and Eric came down the stairs to investigate the smell and fill a plate. Jason and Michelle arrived not long after breakfast. The boys made their way to the living room to watch and drink. Well Daddy, Eric and Jason did Hunter was sipping on some apple cider. As the morning dragged on more of Gran's guests showed up. Gran and Michelle were both elbow deep in potatoes when the door rang.

"I'll get it." I said putting down my spatula. I made my way to the door just as Eric came down the hall. I smiled at him and opened the door. There stood Alcide with a pie and a nervous smile. Standing to his left was Debbie arms crossed and toe tapping. I had known that he would be coming but nobody had said anything about her.

"Are you going to let us in or are we gona keep standing here?" She sneered at me.

"By all mean come on in. I will take that for you. Your parents are in the living room with Daddy." I replied stepping back. Debbie pushed past stalking down the hall.

"Ahh… Hi Sookie here we brought a pie. You look nice." Alcide mumbled handing it over and pursuing Debbie. Never was I more grateful for Eric then in that moment.

"I think he must be a masochist. I don't see the appeal at all." Eric whispered in my ear hugging me from behind.

Daddy and the boys had a minor mishap with their turkey dropping the uncooked bird on Gran's gravel drive. After a rinse and patting dry and the turkey was good as new not that they would have admitted to anything being wrong with it in the first place. By one we had a full house and food on the table. As expected we had way more food then we needed and enough leftovers to send plenty of food with everyone. Eric and I curled up on one of Gran's sofas for a post meal nap. I gladly welcomed the rest falling asleep almost instantly. Eric roused me around four. We needed to get on the road to make it to his father's house for dinner. I changed clothes and redid my hair. I did not realize just how nervous I was about this evening until I was sitting in the passenger seat of Eric's Audi. I mean there really was no reason for me to be freaking out. I have met his family before and they liked me. Then again I was only a friend and not a "girlfriend".

"Sookie you will be fine. They already like you more than any of my past girlfriends." I leaned over and took my hand in his kissing the back of it.

"I know it just feels different this time." I mumble as we round the corner to Eric's childhood home. Johann greeted us at the door smiling like always.

"How is my favorite Sookie?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"Aren't I your only Sookie?" I reply in kind.

"So that doesn't mean you can't be my favorite." He smirked down at me.

"Hey watch the my Sookie thing, you lost out on your chance she is all mine." Eric said possessively over my shoulder. I suppressed a giggle as they lead me in to the living room where everyone else was congregated. Johann sat down with me on one end of the sofa while Eric went to retrieve a drink for me. Pam and Amelia were cuddled on the love seat to the left and Jakob and Jonathan in wing backed chairs to the right. My nerves vanished after a few jokes from Johann. Dinner was lovely and I enjoyed having time to chat with Lizzie. After dinner Eric and his father went to his office to talk for a bit. I was rather curious what they were talking about away from prying ears and eyes. I would find out just what the conversation was about on my last day of student teaching.


	17. Chapter 17 2 Questions 1 Answer or

**AN: Hello my lovely readers. I know it has been what like 9 months since I last updated. If you are reading my other story So Much More Than a Dream then you know what has been happening. Long story short I have been super busy student teaching and had to get my laptop fixed. I will be graduating in a little less than two weeks and have some time to write over the summer. Anyway I want you to know that I am still writing and I will finish this at some point soon. I honestly only see this lasting a few more chapters. Now onto the chapter and please let me know what you think. Oh and a big old batch of lemon. I hope it was worth the wait and the length can maybe make up for it.**

**Chapter 17 Two Questions One Answer or The Best Day Ever**

Eric and I had been great since the holidays. Christmas was much like Thanksgiving a ridiculous amount of food shared by people I loved one in particular. Eric ever the great boyfriend got me the sweetest little heart locket with a picture of us in it and he had it inscribed with the date we meet. I felt kind of lame giving him a tie and shirt. Our first Valentine's Day as a couple was amazing. I had had kind of a bad day student teaching. The kids were so excited about their Valentine's Day party on Friday that they were not paying attention to well anything. It also did not help that my cooperating teacher was gone. She had gotten the flu and would be gone for several days. The substitute while nice really did not have a clue what she was doing and told me that I could just run the class. If that was not stressful enough one of the students Mason had shoved a crayon up his nose. I was more than glad when the principle came in to take him to the nurse's office to wait for his mother. Needless to say I was a little frazzled when I got home. Waiting patiently for me flowers and chocolates in hand was Eric.

I in my haste to hug him knocked him to the ground. "If I knew that you would react this way to giving you chocolate with the flowers I would have done it sooner." He chuckled lifting us both off the ground.

"I sorry I just needed a hug and was happy to see you. Today was bad." I blushed.

"Well I hope this can make up for it." He smiled as he led me into my apartment. I was greeted by the flicker of candle light and soft music. It was obvious that Jess was nowhere to be seen but had to have had a hand in setting this all up. The entire common area was filled with candles. All of my favorite flowers were scattered around the room in vases giving it a beautiful smell. He had set the table for just the two of us.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked teary eyed.

"That is what I have been asking of myself since you let me kiss you." He pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our kissed lasted several minutes and by the end we were both breath heavily. Taking my hand he led me over to the table. "Now don't make fun of me but I had to get a little help with dinner." I looked at the table and could see my Gran's deep pie dish sitting in the middle of the table with one of her chicken pot pies seaming away.

"I would never dream of that. Besides Gran must really like you if she let you leave the house with that pie dish." I smiled taking a seat. Eric poured the both of us a glass of wine lifting his in a toast.

"Here is to the most amazingly talented and loving girlfriend a guy could ask for." He clinked our glasses together taking a sip.

"If you get to do one, then so do I." I said smiling. "Here is to a boyfriend that treats me like a princess, laughs at my horrible jokes and makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world." We eat our dinner and then find our way over to the sofa.

"I have something I want to give you." He says leaning over the back of the sofa. He sets a large box with small wholes around the top on to my lap. He smirks "Go on open it."

As I lift the lid I hear the cutes sound a soft mew. Inside the box curled up is an adorable tuxedo kitten. "Oh my God Eric, what's its name? You are just so cute." I coo nuzzling the tiny black and white face.

"He does not have one yet. I just picked him up today from the shelter. They were calling him Lizard. Now I don't know about you but I don't think that is a good enough name for cute little guy like this." He smiled moving the box to the floor.

"Oh no he needs a proper name. What do you think?" I ask my new furry friend. I could not believe how much fun it was to come up with a name for him with Eric. It made me think of a time in the not so distant future when we could argue about names. The idea warmed my heart almost as much as Loki did. I honestly don't think that we could have found a better name for our mischievous little guy.

"Thank you Eric he is wonderful." I kiss his check.

"Well I wanted you to have someone to snuggle when I was not there." He returned my kiss. I stand up and place Loki on his lap.

"My present is not fluffy and cute as yours but I think you will like it just as much." I raced back to my room to grab it before scurrying into the bathroom. I was a bit nervous. While Eric and I had gotten close several times we had not done the deed. I thought for sure it would happen over winter break but no. I wanted it to be special. I had a long hard talk with myself when I started dating Eric. While I had always thought that I would wait till I got married to well you know. I came to the conclusion that I wanted my first time to be with Eric and that it did not matter to me when. I also figured out that I had only wanted to wait with Bill because I never really trusted him with something that important. During all of my musings I had changed into an outfit I had bought on a whim while out shopping with Lafayette a few weeks ago. I had never been one to buy overly sexy underthings but I believed that this was a time to do so. I found a matching bra and panty set in red lace that was so delicate I was sure it would rip if I tried it on. Lafayette saw what I was look at and convinced me to buy the matching garter belt. I rolled on my stockings and slipped into my heels. When I was finished I wrapped my robe around me. I guess I must have been in there longer than I thought because I found Eric asleep with Loki curled up on his chest. I moved the tiny kitten to the floor and startled Eric's hips. He did not rouse so I started to leave a trail of light kisses down his neck. He ground and tried to stretch. His eyes slowly took in what I was wearing or well not wearing. I could see so much love in his eyes as he sat up. I knew then that I was making the right choice.

"You are right I do like my present. Do I get to unwrap it or do I have to wait?" He asked between kisses.

"You can unwrap it but I think we should move to my room so that the neighbors don't get an eyeful or worse yet Jess." I giggled as he carried my back to my room. He carefully set me down on my bed. He ever so slowly pulled the tie at my waist. His eyes changed from loving to lustful as he took me in.

"You are perfect." He said moving down to touch my legs. "I think it is time I did a little more unwrapping don't you?" He quickly removed my heels and then went for the scrap of lace at my hips. He eased it off leaving the garter belt and stockings in place. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering madly as he leaned in kissing my thighs. He nudged my legs apart lifting them over his shoulders. He kissed his way to my core, his tongue laving my opening with delicate strokes. I tried and failed to stifle the moan leaving my mouth. He alternated liking into the depths of my cunny and stimulating my clit. I was in heaven. Just as I was about to come apart he added his fingers into play. I swear it was the most intense orgasm I ever had. I am sure the neighbors knew what we were doing from the screams I did not recognize were coming from me. Eric continued to move his fingers as I can back to earth. He smiled at me with so much love I thought I would cry.

"Eric that was amazing." I gushed. He made his way up my body and kissed me on the lips.

"I am just getting started Lover. I have not begun to amaze you yet." He said standing and removing his shirt revealing his exquisite stomach. As his hands went to his pants my mouth watered. I had seen Eric in his full glory but that night was special. He looked like he was glowing. Being friends with Pam and Amelia I was aware that a girl's first time could be painful. I also knew that it could be unsatisfying but I knew that Eric would take good care of me. He affirmed that when he said "I love you so much Sookie, thank you for letting me show you." We were face to face again and his hands had found my chest. He was massaging each breast and tweaked my nipples into hard peaks through the lace. He helped me to sit and remove the rest of my clothing taking his time with my stockings. He laid me back down with such care you would think I was about to shatter. He returned his attention to my nipples with his mouth as his hand found its way back to my nether regions. As he coaxed me to another orgasm I could feel his ever present passion on my leg. I came down from my second high he moved into place between my thighs. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss as he slowly entered me. I won't lie to you and say that our first time was great. It hurt like a bitch and we did not finish together. I will tell you that I would not have wanted it any other way or with anyone else.

* * *

I realized that I loved him more than I could put into words. He was also the most supportive and helpful boyfriend. I mean who else would sit and help me cut out twenty seven sets of laminated frog part cut outs. I know that sounds like an odd thing to be appreciative of but really it was amazing. He even helped me practice for interview questions. We had moved in together during spring break. He had wanted to spend more time with me and hated having to drive home if he spent the night. Jessica was more than willing to kick me out. She had started to date a guy from her studio classes in January named Tommy and wanted the apartment to for them. I would miss the time we had spent there but moving in with Eric was the right thing. His… no our house was far closer to my second placement. Instead of an hour drive my commute was down to 15 minutes. It was only one of the many perks of living with Eric.

I think that I lucked out with the cooperating teacher I got for my second student teaching experience. She was the most amazing teacher I have ever met. Her enthusiasm for her students and teaching inspired me. If I could be only half as good as her then I would be a great teacher. Her class of rambunctious second graders made me hope for a class that excited about learning. While my second cooperating teacher was amazing the first was well for a lack of a better term burned out. I am sure that she was a great teacher at one time but she did not seem to care anymore. I think that she was also frustrated with how little funding and help she got for her class of preschoolers. It made me reevaluate if I wanted to teach preschool or not. I had come to the conclusions that while I loved preschoolers I did not want to teach them. I like the k-3 range better. They could do more but were still excited about being at school and learning.

My last week of student teaching had been bitter sweet. The students were wonderful and made it hard to leave. I had gotten an interview with the principle at my second student teaching experience. One of the first grade teachers was retiring at the end of the year and they were looking for a replacement. I was ecstatic that they thought so highly of me to give me an interview. The principal Dr. Cole had come watched me teach on the insistence of my cooperating teacher. My interview was scheduled for late in the afternoon on my last day.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. Eric was curled around me so tightly that I had to wiggle to get free. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how hard he holds onto me. He groaned and rolled over when I turn off my alarm and hopped in the shower. Eric and I have gotten into a routine in the mornings. I would get up first shower and start breakfast while he showered. Then we would eat together before he dropped me off at school on his way into the office. My car unfortunately bit the big one two weeks prior. We were making due till I could find a new one I liked. I got dressed in my favorite sun dress and sweater, curled my hair pulling it back with a pair of hair combs. I went to the kitchen and started the coffee. I was sad but excited at the same time. This morning I made toast and cereal. We were out of almost everything. I made a list of what we needed and put it in my purse. Eric came into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee.

"Are you nervous?" He asked pecking me on the cheek and sitting down.

"A little but I am more sad then anything. I am going to miss my class so much." I smile sadly at him. He got up from his chair and pulled me into a hug.

"It will be ok. And just think you will have a job the next time I see you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Don't jinx me. I really hope I get it."

"You will they would be crazy not to take you." He kissed me and returned to his spot at the table. I joined him and we ate in comfortable silence. We walked out to his car hand in hand.

He pulled up to the front of the school and dropped me off. "Call me when your interview is finished and I will take you out to celebrate. Remember you have got this and I love you." He called out the window. I waved him off and made my way into the classroom. Mrs. Cross was already in the room getting set up for the day. I stowed my stuff in the closet and got to work helping anyway I could. The day went by quicker then I wanted it too. During reading Mrs. Cross sent me on an errand to find some books in the library she was going to need for the next week. When I came back the kids were all sitting on the carpet with a banner they had obviously made reading "We will miss you Ms. Stackhouse!"

"We have a little present for you." Mrs. Cross said handing a huge tote bag with all of the kids hand prints and names on it. I burst into tears. "This is your first year emergency teacher bag. It has everything you will need next year from markers and crayons to tissues and Tylenol."

"Ms. Stackhouse this is from us so you don't forget us." One of the boys Carter said handing me a book. On the cover was a picture of the entire class smiling and making funny faces. Inside they had each written me a thank you for being their student teacher.

"Oh… thank you. This is wonderful I love it." I gave him a hug and all of the students joined in. I felt loved. "I want you all to know that you have been just the best class and I am going to miss you too."

"We need to get back to work and give Ms. Stackhouse a minute to herself." Mrs. Cross instructed. I went to wipe my tears and fix my makeup. I got a hug from everyone as they left for the day. I took a deep breath and made my way down to Dr. Cole's office.

"Good afternoon Sookie, I will be just a minute." He said popping his head out of the office. "Come in, have a seat." He said offering me a chair.

"Thank you and thank you for taking the time to interview me." I returned shaking his hand.

"It is no trouble actually I will let you know that this is more of a formality than anything. I made my decision last week. If you want it the job is yours. I feel that you have made a great part of our team here and would love to have you on next year as our new first grade teacher." He smiled.

I was gob smacked. It took me a full minute to come to my senses. "Of course I would love to." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Now that that is settled, here is your contract for next year. I want you to read over it carefully before you sign. I also have all the information on insurance and benefits." He said handing me a folder bursting with a stack of papers. We talked a little more about what I could expect and what I would need to do. I walked out of the office feeling like I was floating. I collected my stuff and called Eric.

"Hey Sook, how did it go?" He asks. His voice sounds funny.

"You are talking to Jackson Elementary's new first grade teacher." I squeal into the phone.

"See I knew you would get it. I have a little more to do at the office, I called your Dad he is going to pick you up ok. He should be out in the parking lot waiting for you. I love you I will see you in a while." He hung up before I could respond. His reaction was weird. I mean he has never hung up on me mid conversation. I shook it off thinking he must just be busy. I went out the back door excited to tell my dad the good news. He was sitting in his truck with Hunter and Dean.

"Hey Daddy, guess what I officially have a job for next year." I bounced opening the door.

"That's great news baby girl. Hop in we got to get going." He said smiling at me. I climbed in and we were off. Hunter told me about his day, how he played with Gran while she was making a huge cake and how he got to pick out what he was wearing because it was a special day. I was just about to ask him what he meant when I noticed we had pulled up to our place and Eric's car was in the drive. I also saw Amelia, Jessica, Jason, Eric's parents and Lafayette's cars on the street. Just as I was trying to figure out why everyone was here Eric came running out of the house.

"What is all this about?" I asked as he helped me out of the truck.

"Hold that question. Let's get inside." He pulled me along with him. I noticed Daddy and Hunter disappeared around back.

"Seriously Eric what is going on why is everybody here?" I ask putting my stuff down on the sofa.

"We are celebrating." He said ushering me out the back door to the yard. When we stepped out onto the porch he stopped. "Sookie you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the chance to meet. I have loved you more than I can put into words. You are the best thing in my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He dropped down onto one knee and opened a small velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful old ring. It was small square emerald surrounded by smaller round cut diamonds. It was perfect and totally me. I launched myself at him, covering him with kisses. "Can I take that as a yes?" He asked smiling.

"Yes… Yes… a thousand times yes." I answered kissing him on the lips.


End file.
